Gundam Seed Rise of the Dark Celestials
by HubrisP
Summary: After the creation of the Dark Celestials by Krane Yamato Hibiki, after leaving the Fallen unoffically after the battle of Jachin Due, Krane moves to consolidate his strength in ZAFT, followed on by the Krane and the Dark Celestials Serise
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam Seed – Rise of the Dark Celestials**

****

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers) **

**Chapter 0 – Prelude**

Cosmic Era 71, the Bloody Valentine brought the world to their knees and the fury of ZAFT Forces among many other inconvenient turn of events, after data was retrieved on the G-Weapon Project, the rank of ZAFT Supreme Commander was opened to the man: Krane Hibiki who began to push ZAFT to the limits of their capabilities. Krane set up the Dark Celestials and began to gather large fleets of Elite Pilots and Soldiers before putting them into a tense training regime, coming out of this training session were about Fifty Million Warriors that Twenty were always left on Standby at the ZAFT Military HQ: Fort Frostfang located in Antarctica while about Fifteen others had infiltrated all governments including their host government, the remaining Fifteen began to work as every day pilots and worked behind the scenes of the ZAFT Military Effort, the strongest Fleet however in the ZAFT Forces was the 501st Independent Legion of the Dark Celestials led by Krane Hibiki and his Flagship; the Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: the Varda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – Fall of Artemis **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers) **

**12:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"Commander, we are in range of the Nazca-Class Destroyer: Vesalius, what are your Commands?" questioned White Coat Dylan Frere who was head of the ship's CIC, the man wore his Dark Celestial Badge with pride however the number of stripes around it marked the simple fact that the man was only a Paradox Lieutenant in the Dark Celestials.

"Open up communications with the ship, request the bridge personally, especially Le Creuset!" commanded Krane Hibiki as he sat back in his throne like Chair.

"Chiss take us in, nice and easy, don't want to seem aggressive to Rau Le Creuset however we do want to give off an ominous and dark aura!" commanded White Coat and Hel Captain Renaldo as he leaned forwards to look at the ship's Helmsman who wore also a White Coat and held the rank of Valkyrie Commander.

"Transmission confirmed, we have link, shall I open communication?" questioned Dylan and Krane simply nodded before he looked at the large screen above the bridge's main viewpoint, moments later Rau's face appeared.

"Ah, Krane, what may I ask is the reason behind the pleasure of your arrival?" questioned Rau with a cold smile, Captain Ades seemed to shrink in his chair over the transmission as he watched the two giants stare each other down.

"Someone out of Cecile and I, have to keep a list of your known failures and incompetence!" scowled Krane as he crossed his right leg over the left "firstly the destruction of Heliopolis where you failed to capture the last G-Weapon, secondly the fact that you beforehand failed to destroy the Archangel while in dry dock, finally the inability to destroy the Archangel, a single Mobile Armour and either Capture or Destroy the final G-Weapon when you had two ships and six available Mobile Suites is unforgivable!"

"Ah, yes, however our enemies are far stronger than I had predicted and I bet even you would fall prey to their tactics" smirked Rau and Krane scowled at the challenge, he'd accept it of course, he would break down the defences in which the Archangel had protected itself even if it cost Krane the Archangel itself.

"Then I assume you want the Five-Oh-First to join your Gamow while you take the Vesalius back to the PLANTs, I'm sure a little preaching to Patrick Zala will save you from any political or military damage, I also request that you take Athrun with you!" announced Krane as he straightened where he sat "he may be able to prove to the council the urgency of letting even a single of these new Earth Forces Mobile Suites get away!"

"Interesting point, also, the pilot of the Strike is going by the name Kira Yamato…he isn't that Kira Yamato, is he?" questioned Rau and Krane quickly hid all surprise.

"Of course not, the Kira you speak of, still lives on the moon" lied Krane without giving a hint away, Rau shrugged before cutting the transmission.

"Commander, the Vesalius is moving away, also the Gamow is hailing us!" announced Dylan and Krane nodded before making a motion with his hand, the captain of the Gamow: Captain Zelman's face appeared…

**

* * *

**

**12:45pm; Vesalius' Command Corridor, Rau's Office**

"Commander, was it really such a good idea, leaving the Legged Ship in Krane Yamato's hands?" questioned Captain Ades and Rau sighed before nodding.

"If anything, Krane is the best Commanding Force out there at this moment in time, with his speeches he could move mountains and mount movements" explained Rau as he took his medication "I may be as strong as him when it comes to my Newtype powers and Piloting skills however my evolution is ending due to the simple design of being a clone, true that I am the most recent projection of Newtype Royalty however Krane is not a clone and therefore has no restraints, Krane could possibly be the heir I've been looking for!"

"Indeed, and what of this Kira Yamato!?" questioned Ades fanatically and Rau raised an eyebrow.

"And what of him?" shrugged Rau but noticed energetic look behind Ades' Glare.

"What if we have found you an heir with every bit as much potential as Krane himself, could you train him, to match his brother?" questioned Ades and Rau smiled coldly.

"We have no idea if the boy is the same person, however, Krane did seem quick to dismiss this young man" shrugged Rau "maybe you have something there"

Suddenly the intercom started to beep and Ades pressed the button before the CIC officer's face appeared before Ades announced "What!?"

"We have a message from the Gamow, from Yzak Joule, for Commander Le Creuset!" announced CIC over the Communication and Rau sat forwards.

"Put I through" announced Rau and he waited until the screen closed and reopened with Yzak's Face "Yzak, what is the matter, you seem somewhat…worried"

"I just wanted to know Commander, this Krane Yamato, I was wondering if you could tell me what he is like since you did go to the academy with him!" announced Yzak and Rau smiled.

"He's a prodigy, when I and Cecile Boonar joined the Academy at 18, Krane had joined at the Age of Seven" explained Rau as he tapped his chin in thought "a word of advice, obey his every word and never lie to him, chances are otherwise that he'll Crucify you"

"You…your joking, right, Commander?" questioned Yzak with a pale face, Rau didn't answer, and instead turned off the transmission with a cold smile.

**

* * *

**

**1:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"So the barrier is impenetrable to even beam weaponry, how disgusting, these Naturals!" scowled Paradox Lieutenant Alexander Haven who commanded Fire Control as he floated next to the tactical holo at the rear of the bridge alongside the Captain of the Gamow and the three pilots of the Le Creuset Team.

"Ah, but there must be a known weakness, any of you have a good idea?" questioned Renaldo as he looked at the three pilots of the Le Creuset team until a cough from Krane made him turn to the Supreme Commander.

"I believe that the Blitz has the weapon we need, Mirage Colloid Illusion System, Nicol Amalfi will take the Blitz into the Fortress when the Shield is down and destroy some of the Relays" explained Krane as the plan formed in his head upon reading the specs of the three G-Weapons "we have two hours till operation time!"

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; Artemis, Commander's Office**

"As you can see, you have caused a lot of…infamy, in such a short time" smirked Admiral Gerard Garcia cruelly as he pressed a button on the Computer monitor.

The Screen showed the view outside the port and Murrue Ramius felt like pissing her pants at what she saw, surrounding the Laurasia-Class that had been chasing them as well as an unknown ship, were six Heavy Variations of the Nazca-Class Destroyer and though the heavy variations (later renamed the Cuzco-Class) were slower than their Nazca brothers however were still faster than their Laurasia ancestors.

"Damn, I had hoped, that I would never see that ship again after Endymion" scowled Mu as he glared at the ship alongside the Laurasia-Class, it seemed to everyone on the bridge that it had been built from data on the Orb Union's Izumo-Class Battleships but like the ships around it (not including the Laurasia) it was coloured in a misty black opposed to the dark black that the Cuzco-Class Heavy Destroyers fathomed which sat as the ships of power for ZAFT's Elite Fighting Force…the Dark Celestials, Mu however recognised that ship in the middle or rather the one who was Commanding it.

"Regardless, you are safe here, no one to date has ever been able to break through the Umbrella of Artemis" smirked Gerard Garcia but froze when Mu pointed something out.

"What about the Dark Commander?" questioned Mu and Gerard froze with fear in his eyes "that is his Flagship out here, I should know, he retreated back to it to resupply at Endymion"

"And?" questioned Gerard in ignorance.

"And, maybe you didn't notice, but Krane is the greatest tactical genius this side of Space let alone on Earth!" growled Mu as he glared daggers at Gerard "if anyone can find a way through your precious Umbrella, it will be, that man!"

"I know how good that man is, I led the Eurasian Fleet at Endymion, however there is little to no chance of that man or any man breaking through the Umbrella!" shouted Gerard before he calmed down with a smile "so, you can now relax, for you are safe here at Artemis"

**

* * *

**

**1:15pm; Laurasia-Class Frigate: Gamow, Hanger prep-room**

"Mirage Colloid is a perfect weapon for Nicol" smirked Dearka as he sat back in the leather chairs of the prep-room.

"Yeah, perfect weapon, for a coward" answered Yzak however he was countered by a 'tut-tut-tut' from the doorway.

"Do you always insult your own team-mates!?" questioned the man leaning in the doorway, he wore a purple mask that covered his eyes however what was obvious was the simple fact that he had green hair and was either a year or two older than the two pilots before him.

"Who are you!" scowled Yzak until he saluted when he noticed the Dark Celestials badge and the White Coat he wore.

"I am Commander Asuzur Zala of the ZAFT 501st Fleet and Devil Commander in the Dark Celestials!" announced Asuzur as he returned the salute "myself and my two comrades are directly under Krane's personal command aboard his ship, like Krane we wear masks much like Rau Le Creuset, I have no reason to explain why however…"

"Wait…Zala?" questioned Dearka and a cold smile played on Asuzur's face.

"Yes, I am the son of the Deceased ZAFT Admiral: Valentine Zala, sister of Lenore Zala who was Athrun's mother" smiled Asuzur before turning sour "that makes me his cousin, however, I do not have an _'uncle'_! Understand!!?"

"Yes sir" winced Dearka before deciding to ask a question "so why are you aboard this ship?"

"I was sent over by Krane as Battle Commander for your ship, also, I'm here to make sure that your loyal to the ZAFT cause" smirked Asuzur and before Yzak outburst Asuzur countered "and I don't give a damn about your parents being on the PLANT Supreme Council, all I care about is getting the job done, remember that I can't be harmed politically when you take into consideration who is the true head of the ZAFT Forces!"

**

* * *

**

**3:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"It seems the Blitz has begun its attack within Artemis!" announced Renaldo and Krane smirked as he fastened the Black Mask he wore on the side of his head "will you be launching sir!?"

"Yes, prepare my CGUE!" announced Krane as he floated towards the lift "move all available ships to attack speed and launch all GINN High Maneuver Type Mobile Suites that are equipped with D-Class Weaponry, they will be the 1st Team that are to enter the hangers and destroys ships and Mobile Armours alike, the 2nd Team will provide support while Team Three are to remain on standby while creating a screen around the ships!"

Yes sir!" announced Renaldo as the lift closed behind Krane who smirked _'the time has come Kira Yamato, to see, if you are the Kira I think you are!'_

**

* * *

**

**3:15pm; Within Artemis' Main Hanger, Battlefield**

"Nicol Amalfi, listen to my Commands, withdraw and target the rest of the Base while I deal with the Strike!" announced Krane over the open transmission to the Blitz.

"Yes sir!" announced Nicol as he withdrew the Blitz, the inside hangers were turning into a free for all of destruction, with or without the Blitz's aid.

"What is this…odd sensation!" gasped Kira as he lifted the Strike's Anti-Ship Sword to block the slash of the MA-M4A heavy sword of the CGUE, not that there was much point.

"Ah, the Strike is well equipped for even close range combat, how interesting" smirked Krane coldly as he dodged a slice by the Strike "and this pressure is also familiar, I haven't felt it in, say ten years"

The CGUE drew its MMI-M7S 76mm heavy assault machinegun and along with its M7070 shield-plus-28mm Vulcan system began to release a barrage of bullets at the Strike, the bullets made no effect against the Strike's Phase Shift Armour making it therefore immune to the CGUE's main weapon complement, Krane whistled before dodging another slash from the Strike which however managed to cut off his shield before he could practically do much.

"Asuzur, have all forces withdraw, we can't pursue them through this firestorm and they are going to escape from the rear port anyway!" announced Krane as he flipped the CGUE around and flew out of the main hanger, moments later all ships moved away from the Asteroid Fortress along with the very annoyed Le Creuset pilots, they hadn't had the formal chance to finish the base off.

**

* * *

**

**4:00pm; ****Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"What the Hell was that!?" screamed Yzak as he marched up to Krane, the masked man ignored him as he swivelled the throne around so that its back was facing the approaching Silverette.

"That's enough!" commanded Renaldo as he floated so that his back was to the back to of the throne and was facing the three Elite Pilots of the Le Creuset Team "you are soldiers, your objective is to follow your given orders, not question about your orders!"

"Grr, fine!" scowled Yzak before spinning around and marching off the bridge.

"Forgive our team-mate, he's always been a little…impulsive" smiled Dearka and Krane tutted as he turned to face the remaining two Red Coates.

"You're not as innocent yourself, I'd say, that the best out of the three of you would be Nicol Amalfi" smirked Krane as he pondered "go to Yzak and leave my ship, I will need to converse with Nicol, however he will be along not long afterwards"

"You wanted to speak with me Commander?" questioned Nicol and Krane motioned for Nicol to follow him off the bridge and to his office, after Krane sat down he smiled at the Greenette before him.

"You have a lot of potential" smirked Krane as he threw a glass case which Nicol caught "I would like to invite you to the Dark Celestials!"

"M…me!" gasped Nicol and Krane's smirk widened.

"Of course, you're an incredibly able pilot and like your father you support my goals of forging a strong government from ZAFT, I see no reason why you can't join up with the Dark Celestials!" announced Krane with a large smirk "as well as Asuzur, I need someone, aboard the Le Creuset Team that I can trust to keep an eye on those without any competence!"

"If that is your wish, Commander, then I will join the Dark Celestials!" announced Nicol with a nod before heading out if the room, Krane smirked before sitting back to relax, this would be fun.

**

* * *

**

**4:30pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"We have confirmation, that Le Creuset and the Vesalius, will be moving to a position in L2" announced Renaldo as he pointed to the map in which Krane was facing "what shall we do?"

"Hmm, has Devil Commander Asuzur Zala and Demon Commander Nicol Amalfi been transported over to the Gamow, Renaldo?" asked Krane and Renaldo smirked.

"Yes, Asuzur Zala was given your personal CGUE as compensation and a beam rifle, he and Nicol Amalfi should have arrived at the Gamow by now" nodded Renaldo as he stood near his Commander's Chair.

"Very well, send a message across that Asuzur is in charge of the 501st while we go and join up with the Vesalius, send our predicted Course to the Furnish-Class Tender Ship coming from Meteor City!" announced Krane and Renaldo nodded, it was time that they forged a trap for the Archangel and its Mobile Suite.

**Info - This Story is designed to give you a few Changes to Gundam Seed Prior to Kira's recruitment into the Fallen, also, it is important t0 see that the Dark Celestials mature as through the 1****st**** Bloody Valentine War.**

**Next-time on Rise of the Dark Celestials - Fading Light! The Destruction of the 8****th**** Fleet's Advance Force and the Death of Vice-Minister ****George Allster!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 – The Fading Light! **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers) **

**8:00am; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"The Commander…has been awful quite of late" whispered Devil Commander Zake Bonaparte as he turned to his almost identical twin while rubbing his forehead to remove as many crimson locks as possible from touching his aching forehead or rather the headache that seemed to be bothering him; he wore a Red Le Creuset Mask.

"Not like we can do anything, its Krane's own body and mind that is acting cold and quite, we as outsiders cannot do anything" pondered Jake Bonaparte as he moved the pale blue hair from in front of his mask; he wore a Light Blue Le Creuset Mask.

"We can't decide anything without Krane's decision, as the Supreme Commander of ZAFT and the first High Devil Commander of the Dark Celestials, he has the right to command our entire operation" explained Renaldo until he heard a beeping from CIC before floating back to his chair "what is it?"

"It seems that the Furnish-Class Tender Ship with resupply has arrived in the nearby sector" announced Dylan Frere as he typed away at the CIC Computer.

"I'll go get the Commander" answered Renaldo as he floated towards the Bridge doors before leaving.

**

* * *

**

**9:00am; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Command Room**

"Commander?" questioned Renaldo as he stepped into the room, Krane simply floated away from the Command Chair that he usually sat on while floating with his eyes closed, this room was forbidden to low ranking members and those who didn't know the password and so far only Renaldo and the designer of this room knew the code; Krane had been the designer.

"What is it!" commanded Krane without opening his eyes, Krane was a Newtype, he didn't need to know who was the one talking to him since his Newtype Powers were able to predict the specific signature of each person, therefore Renaldo's signature was the one he sensed in the room at this moment in time.

"The 'Furnish' has arrived, it has come with resupply and carries new Mobile Suites, will you be coming to the hanger?" questioned Renaldo and Krane's eyes shot opened.

"Of course, after all, he is here!" announced Krane with a smirk as he floated towards the room's doors before leaving through them.

"He, sir?" questioned Renaldo and Krane smirk widened "you don't mean…"

"Yes, the Head of our Research Team" spoke Krane as he pulled himself into the lift at the opposite end of the Waiting Chamber with Renaldo not far behind.

**

* * *

**

**9:30am; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Hanger**

"Hahaha!" laughed the Head Scientist as he was preferring known, no one knew his true name, and everyone even doubted his wife knew his true name.

"Ah, so you've arrived, did you bring anything…special?" questioned Krane and the Head Scientist grinned like a Hyena.

"Why yes, a Gundam, designed from the original frame of a CGUE" announced the Head Scientist as he indicated to a line of three CGUEs, the one in the middle was a duller colour and so was assumed to be equipped with Phase Shift, like the new CGUEs however it had beam cannons coming from its shoulder as well as a new form of Assault Shroud over the shoulders and chest.

"What do you think? That is the Neo-CGUE Gundam, the other two CGUEs are for Zake and Jake, and they are CGUE DEEP Arms Prototype units!"

"That is excellent, we will be able to sink the Archangel with this weaponry!" announced Krane as he smirked before turning to his two approaching Commanders.

"Who are getting the supped up CGUEs!?" questioned Zake and the Head Scientist enthusiastically skipped in front of them.

"They are for you, they are the CGUE Directional Energy Emission exPerimental Arms, CGUE DEEP Arms for short" explained the Head Scientist with a grin "they are all yours to use!"

"Excellent!" smirked Zake before turning and indicating to the gathered pilot before him; Krane stepped up next to Zake and cleared his throat.

"Today we will be attempting to sink the unsinkable Archangel, as such I only ask that you fight with your best combination of weapons, be it D-Class Weaponry or just a normal missile launcher!" announced Krane to his pilots "therefore, I want all pilots resupplying their machines as we will be arriving at the battlefield within the hour, have your preferred equipment equipped by then!!"

"Yes, sir!" saluted the Pilots before they floated away to their battle stations aboard their Mobile Suites or more specifically, their GINN High Maneuver Types.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; Archangel-Class Assault Ship: Archangel, Hanger**

Kira Yamato, the unwilling pilot of the Atlantic Federation's Prototype Gundam Mobile Suite: the Strike, was restless and so took out such restlessness on the OS' needed upgrades so that it would fight with a higher efficiency. Only a day ago he had been nose-on-nose with a CGUE that made his blood run cold for some odd reason, the CGUE hadn't had strong enough weaponry needed to damage the Phase Shift or even damage the unit as a whole, however the pilot of the CGUE was questionably at fault even though they hadn't spoken at all…it was some kind of familiar pressure which only ever happened when he had gotten close to the pilot. Maybe he should speak to the pilot, but Kira doubted that would ever happen, after all he was up against a ZAFT Commander that Mu said had incredible skills and had only been defeated by a difference in Mobile Suite performance, Kira would have to see.

**

* * *

**

**10:00am; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"We're being hailed from the Vesalius, Rau Le Creuset seems to want to speak, shall I accept?" asked Dylan Frere and Krane nodded in understanding as well as ordering, moments later Rau's face appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Krane, this is an excellent opportunity that you ran into us" smirked Rau as if he ruled the world "it seems there is a fraction of the 8th Fleet waiting just ahead for the Legged Ship, it is possibly there for resupply, this would mean that we could lose the initiative"

"Indeed, even though you are suppose to be looking for Lacus Clyne, you have ignored your commands…and piqued my curiosity!" announced Krane as he pondered "very well, we will attack the Fleet, then that will be a perfect trap for the Legged Ship"

After Rau had disengaged the conversation, Krane stood and left the room to begin final preparations by getting his Neo-CGUE for Launch, this time the Archangel wouldn't escape without a few bumps.

**

* * *

**

**10:30am; Outside the 'Varda', Battlefield**

Krane launched from the Varda and began immediately by charging towards the nearest Drake-Class Escort Ship, he folded down the JDP8-MSY02 directed thermal energy cannon before firing two clean holes all the way through the Drake-Class, next he fired his Reverse-Engineered "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase beam cannon which shot down an entire line of three Mobile Armours as they flew in his direction.

"Have all Mobile Suites concentrate on destroying the enemy ships, if the lead player should arrive, then the Varda and Vesalius are to open fire on the enemy ships while all forces target the Archangel!" commanded Krane and an echoing roar of 'yes sir' was heard "Athrun, I want you to attempt the capture of the Strike, try your best!"

"Yes, sir!" announced Athrun before he continued on to attack the Mobile Armours in the area.

"Excellent, very good Athrun, for it is still too soon to show your true colours yet" smirked Krane to himself after all communication was cut from the Aegis.

"My Lord, what should we do?" asked Zake as he and his brother flew next to the Neo-CGUE in the CGUE DEEP Arms.

"Have some fun, however, should we have problems then I expect you to get serious!" announced Krane however he heard a beeping sound and Renaldo's face appeared on his other conversation screen "what is it!?"

"It seems we underestimated OMNI's Advance Fleet, we have two incoming Drake-Class Escort Ships that were hiding in the Debris Belt, what shall be done?" questioned Renaldo and Krane sighed as he thought of the best course of action.

"Have all Mobile Suites, that are fighting, be updated by this change in plan!" announced Krane as he sped off in another direction "also, the Varda, will be the ship to engage the Archangel!"

"Yes, my Lord!" announced Renaldo as the screen blackened, Krane smirked before firing his beam rifle to shoot down another Mobile Armour, how sad the Moebius units were.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; Archangel-Class Assault Ship: Archangel, Bridge**

"Damn, the 501st's Flagship, which comes to show that that damn man never gives up!" scowled Mu who was fondly annoyed with the man who owned that ship "rumours were spreading that Krane is so good that it is the level of technology of his Mobile Suite that holds him back, the pressure I feel from him, is incredibly difficult to explain"

"A Pressure?" asked Murrue as Kira climbed onto the bridge after being called by intercom.

"Yeah that man, the guy who pilots Black Mobile Weapons, is a Newtype like me and Rau Le Creuset!" swore Mu as he indicated to the black upgraded CGUE that was easily destroying anything that got in his path "I'll deal with him, or rather, I'll hold him back as long as I can!"

"Hold him back?" asked Natarle and Mu sighed.

"If he gets the chance, he'll sink the Archangel, if it comes to that or if I'm losing…withdraw the Archangel with the recorded data and get out of the combat zone!" announced Mu as he floated over to the bridge's doorway and grabbed Kira around the shoulders as he headed out "come on, Kid"

"Hey, wait…" gasped Kira as he was dragged off the bridge.

**

* * *

**

**11:00am; OMNI Advance Fleet, Battlefield**

"It seems the lead player has finally arrived, Krane, what are your men doing!?" questioned Rau over a transmission and the brunette smirked.

"Their targeting the remaining two Drake-Classes, the Nelson-Class has been painted so the Vesalius can open fire when ready, Athrun and I will go alongside the Varda to attack the Archangel!" announced Krane in a command "once that is done, I want all of my forces to being withdrawal for resupply before launching again, will that surface Rau?"

"Very well, make sure that you don't fail, the Legged Ship has gotten away too many times to count!" sighed Rau and Krane nodded before cutting transmission.

'_Hmm, can you fell my presence, as I can feel yours…uncle, Mu La Flaga!' _scowled Krane mentally as he made a bee-line for the Archangel only to be stopped by a Barrel equipped Mobile Armour: the Moebius Zero.

"Krane, you bastard!" yelled Mu as he launched the Zero's Wireless Gunbarrels which Krane neatly dodged as they fired their railgun shots down upon him, thanks to Phase Shift, they wouldn't do much if they hit anyway.

"Weak Mu!" laughed Krane as he fired the stored missiles at the Moebius Zero which dodged out of the way, instead missiles from the Archangel came from the same direction and impacted the PS Armour of the Neo-CGUE, causing Mu to laugh.

"How'd you like that!" chuckled Mu however Krane smirked as he folded the JDP8-MSY02 directed thermal energy cannon so that it was facing the main body of the Moebius and fired earning a well earned flash as the beams pierced hull.

"Now we can move on to destroy the Archangel…" started Krane however a transmission broke out across the ZAFT main frequency that originated from the Archangel.

"This is Ensign Natarle Badgiruel of the Earth Alliance Assault Ship: Archangel, currently aboard this ship is PLANT Supreme Council Chairman's daughter, Lacus Clyne!" announced Natarle over all transmissions and Krane scowled "we found her escape pod and brought her aboard as a show of faith, however if you continue to assault this ship then we will take that as a neglecting of commitment to Miss Clyne, then we will be forced to take actions into our own hands!!"

"Cowards" scowled Zake as he stopped his beeline for the Archangel.

"Desperate Cowards" agreed Jake as he also stopped beside his brother.

"Varda, prepare to fire missiles at the Archangel's engines and target Tristans at the enemy weaponry…" started Krane but Rau cut him off.

"No, we're withdrawing!" announced Rau and Krane scowled at Rau taking command.

"We're the Dark Celestials, we attack no matter the position, you of all people taught me that!" growled Krane however Rau sighed on the small screen.

"True, however the present battlefield is unfavorable as you would lose support from the council and public, I need the Dark Celestials to be the legitimate father to the Fallen!" announced Rau and Krane growled, right, the fucking Newtype Fallen project.

"Very well, all forces withdraw to your Motherships, all ships are to continue pursuing the Archangel from a distance!" announced Krane before heading back to the Varda, there would be hell to pa

**

* * *

**

**2:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Krane's Office**

"All this time has passed and yet we are still at a standstill, the Archangel hasn't moved, we however cannot attack until Miss Clyne is safe!" growled Krane from where he sat, Rau sat patiently on the leather chairs at the centre of the room which occasionally he picked up a glass of wine and took a sip of it.

"We lost Miguel to that ship and its Mobile Suite, he was a member of the Celestials was he not, then how come things didn't turn out differently?" asked Rau as he sipped the wine in his hands "could the pilot of the Strike, really be, that powerful of a Newtype?"

"He isn't a Newtype; actually, I think he is developing the SEED" pondered Krane as he sat there "that in turn will allow him to awaken as a Newtype, we wait, for it is only a matter of time"

"Indeed, do you think that an opportunity will appoint itself, we need to make a move before long!?" questioned Rau and Krane smirked at his father and mentor.

"Don't you worry, Rau, the Dark Celestials have a tendency of making these things happen" smirked Krane, he would sink the Legged Ship, if it was the last thing he did.

**Info – And that's that**, **if you cannot yet guess, this story is linked in with my other creations**

**Dark Celestials Gundam Info:**

**Code:** ZGMF-XL200ѣ

**Name:** Neo-CGUE

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** 3x Ultracompact energy battery, 1x stored in chest, 1x stored in upper back and 1x stored in underside of Neo-Guul

**Operating system:** **G**uardian **U**nexpended **N**eo **D**amaging **A**rmory **M**odule

**Weapons:**

2x MMI-GAU1 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, located in head

2x JDP8-MSY02 directed thermal energy cannon, mounted on shoulders

2x "Shiva" 115mm railgun located on upper shoulder armour

2x 220mm 5-barrel missile pod located in upper shoulder armour

1x 57mm high-energy beam rifle with 175mm grenade launcher

1x Reverse-Engineered "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase beam cannon, located on chest

1x Built-in Neo-Guul which is equipped with 2x Missile Launcher and 2x MMI-GAU1 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, stored on back when not in use

**Optional Weaponry:**

1x Optional Claw Shield with Built in 2x MMI-GAU1 "Picus" 176mm CIWS and a built in beam sabre/beam cannon combination

**Other Equipment:**

Phase Shift armor

Aided and Built-in Atmospheric Flight

**Information:** A Prototype Gundam design built by Meteor City not long after Rau Le Creuset gained data on the Five G-Weapons as well as Krane's research into OMNI's Prototype 2nd Generation G-Weapons, built from an outward frame belonging to a CGUE it is therefore the experimental design used for the CGUE DEEP Arms before they were placed into mass production, unlike the CGUE DEEP Arms it however has a Black and Red colour scheme and has two additional Powerplant as well as a built-in Subflight Lifter.

**Pilot:** Krane Yamato/Hibiki


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 – The Awakening Sword! **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers) **

**3:30pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Hanger**

Krane pulled himself into the cockpit of the Neo-CGUE as he listened into the reports garnered from Rau causing the black masked brunette to smirk cruelly, the moment that the Strike handed over Lacus Clyne was the moment in which Krane, Rau and the Celestials could swarm over the Archangel and destroy it while capturing the Strike as a extra bonus to their forces. Krane started the activation energy and was moved onto the launch catapult while Zake was launched onto the other in his CGUE DEEP Arms which would be followed by Jake and the rest of the Celestials, no matter what Kira held so dearly aboard the Legged Ship it would come to no use in defending the ship with Krane's mercy, if Kira's friends were aboard that ship then they were expendable since day one if they were going to weaken Kira to the point in which he couldn't be trained as a warrior for the future of the Newtypes, Zake appeared on one of Krane's transmission screens.

"So, are you sure that our enemy is going to simply wait for us to come knocking on the doors of their sanctuary, what of La Flaga?" questioned Zake and Krane growled at that name.

"I want you to destroy, _that man_, don't bring it up again!" announced Krane and Zake nodded before cutting transmission before he relaxed to await the moment when the time to launch came.

**

* * *

**

**4:00pm; Outside Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Battlefield**

Krane launched from the Varda as a flash of light due to the upgrade to the linear launch catapult and the use of the Neo-CGUE's engines to push the mighty Gundam ahead of his forces, likewise from the Vesalius the White CGUE that housed Rau Le Creuset also launched and made a beeline for the Archangel where the Moebius Zero launched from as the Varda moved to attack speed with Tristans and Isoldes activated in attack position, Krane smirked as he noticed the Vesalius also way anchor and begin its advance towards the Legged Ship as it prepared to launch its remaining GINN Mobile Suites to attack also. Zake headed towards the Moebius Zero that was coming to attack to defend the Legged Ship and Krane smirked as the Moebius Zero was surrounded by Zake and Jake in their CGUE DEEP Arms, Krane continued on to the Archangel before activating the Neo-CGUE's 220mm 5-barrel missile pods to fire all its equipped missiles at the Legged Ship which counterattacked with CIWS, Krane growled before activating the Neo-CGUE's grenade launcher in its 57mm high-energy beam rifle which the Archangel managed to shoot down before it exploded in front of the bridge as a direct miss. Krane moved for a full burst attack with his weaponry except the Igelstellungs interrupted him as they launched fire at him, Krane growled as he dodged to the side to avoid the Anti-Armour shots that were trying to impale him, Krane flew in front of the ship however this earned him to dodge from the Gottfrieds that the Archangel had aimed at him; he flew back and was about to attack until…

"Rau Le Creuset, Dark Celestials, withdraw at once!" yelled Lacus Clyne over a transmission "are you willing to make this place a battlefield in front of a War Memorial Representative!?"

"Foolish girl…all forces, concentrate all forward fire power…" started Krane, however for the second time, Rau counteracted his Command.

"No, we're withdrawing!" announced Rau and Krane frothed at the mouth, _'Rau, you bastard!'_

"Why? What can a little girl do that can make us 'bow' before her!?" questioned Zake with a scowl plain on his face.

"No, unfortunately, she's right" growled Krane who hated to admit it, he felt like blowing up the Aegis with the Clyne aboard however that would only be a step backwards "withdraw all Mobile Suites and provide escort for the Vesalius, we are to escort the Vesalius until they meet up with the Laconi Team, where we will hand over Miss Clyne!"

"Right!" nodded both Zake and Jake before heading off in opposite directions to make sure that ever Mobile Suite returned to the ship, Krane however cut all transmission and opened one to the Gamow, Asuzur appeared on the screen.

"Yes, my lord?" asked Asuzur and Krane growled while rubbing the bridge of his nose, at present he was not wearing his pilot helmet.

"The Archangel has escaped our grips and is heading in your direction, attempt to engage it before it reaches the 8th Fleet, but don't pursue it into the 8th Fleet however without waiting for support!" commanded Krane with a sigh.

"Yes, my lord!" announced Asuzur before signing off.

**

* * *

**

**8:00pm; L1: Laurasia-Class Frigate: Gamow, Bridge**

"Damn, those Cuzco-Classes withdrew, why!?" yelled Yzak as he glared at Asuzur who glared back, it was Yzak who withdrew first.

"They withdrew because, the enemy fleet will be able to detect large numbers, hence it will be the Gamow and its Mobile Suites that are going to attack and sink the Archangel!" announced Asuzur as he looked at the map before him.

"We however only have 10 minutes before the Archangel reaches the 8th Fleet!" announced Nicol as he pointed at the map.

"Do we just have 10 Minutes or a full 10 minutes; it is all in how you look at it" smiled Yzak as he also looked at the map "If we have a window of opportunity to strike, then we should take it"

"I agree. The success of a surprise attack isn't measured by the actual time spent" smiled Dearka as he tried to impress the Devil Commander, Asuzur however wasn't impressed, one of their forces will be damaged in this conflict and Asuzur and Nicol knew it.

"It's not that I'm disagreeing with you, very well, if that is your decision then I'll give my consent" sighed Nicol aspirated while meeting eye contact with Asuzur, they had been ordered by Krane after all to attempt a run of the Legged Ship, however they knew that something was going to happen and they were hoping that it would be the Legged Ship…except…for a gut feeling.

**

* * *

**

**9:00pm; L1: Outside Laurasia-Class Frigate: Gamow, Battlefield**

"Yzak, you will go after the Strike, Dearka gets the Moebius! Nicol and I will deal with the Legged Ship!" announced Asuzur as he headed off in his Custom CGUE, firing the new MMI-M611 beam assault rifle at the missiles that had sprung to intercept the approach of the newly customized CGUE, one missile came too close however the Claw Shield activated the claw beam sabers and slashed the missile in two before it even impacted the main of the unit.

"Yes sir!" announced the Le Creuset team as they split up, Asuzur smirked at the Archangel as the Mobile Suites split apart from formation allowing the Gamow's cannons to fire a beam shot that impacted the side of the ship.

"We have mastered their evasion algorithm, if we keep matching them, we'll sink the Legged Ship!" announced Nicol as he activated Mirage Colloid while Asuzur easily flew around the CIWS Shots that attempted to 'de-crown him from glory'.

"I'm cutting off Nicol, Krane despises Mu, and I will aid Dearka in killing the Newtype traitor!" announced Asuzur before heading off in the direction of the Meobius and the Buster's fight which the Buster had already used up its armoury of missiles.

"I though you hated Patrick Zala more than you were loyal" sighed Nicol before opening a returning transmission "roger!"

Asuzur fired at the Moebius Zero with his beam weaponry and shield vulcan however the red Mobile Armour seemed to be able to dodge every attack he gave, Asuzur took aim and fired a shot at the Mobile Armour which the pilot withdrew a Remote Weapon Pod and used it as a shield causing Asuzur to fume, how dare he use a pilotless Mobile Weapon to defend someone especially himself against the kill he was going to make. The next phase of the battle ended it quickly and suddenly, the Duel was damaged and Nicol seemed worried for the health of the pilot even if it was only to use the silverette therein, scowling Asuzur called a withdrawal to overlook their combat power.

**

* * *

**

**10:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Krane's Office**

"Lucifel! What has happened!?" yelled Rau as he marched into the office but froze when his mask-less oldest son glared at Rau in annoyance rather coldly.

"What happened, Rau, is that your Le Creuset team aboard the Gamow are useless!" screeched Krane as he glared at his genetic father "Nicol and Asuzur had everything under control until the Strike Pilot went into Seed by the hands of Yzak Joule, that bastard got himself injured, this made people worry about him which led to the Archangel reaching the 8th Fleet with little difficulty!!"

"I see, the Seed, this is a major occurrence" pondered Rau with a smile "the Seed will force him to evolve into a Newtype, however, I sense with this one there will be a needing an extra push"

'_And it will be me who does it!' _growled Krane mentally before continuing to speak to Rau verbally "What news on GENESIS?"

"Clyne is heavily resilient to the idea, since this is X-Class Security Data; it's a good thing I'm protected by you and Patrick, other wise, who knows what would happen to me" smirked Rau as he sat down with a wine glass "Patrick is planning to become PLANT Supreme Councilman however, if Clyne wins or resists after losing, we will have to get rid of him"

"Indeed, that Pink Princess will also be a problem…" continued Krane however Rau cut in.

"She's just a child with strong beliefs, she has no military power, or does she…" pondered Rau and Krane let out a growl leading to Rau looking in his direction.

"Of course she has military power, my speeches and popularity could be partially diffused by her own if not rivalled, her ideals are going to cause us the most problems ever imaginable" growled Krane as he slammed his fist onto the desk, denting it and creating a crack in it.

"We will wait for now and see what develops, we'll leave the decisions to Patrick, what of the Celestials?" questioned Rau as he looked Krane in the eyes.

"They will continue to build Arcadia in secret, however, they will continue to serve me and continue after the Legged Ship!" announced Krane as he looked into Rau's eyes "I hope that will suffice!?"

"Yes, very well, I will return to my ship now" nodded Rau as he stood, Krane stood after Rau had left and made a beeline for the Command Room, and he had to address the problem of Kira Yamato this instant.

**

* * *

**

**12:00pm; Archangel-Class Assault Ship: Archangel, Kira's quarters**

Kira Yamato twisted and turned in his sleep as he was having the weirdest of dreams in years…unknown to him, Krane was prodding him mentally, trying to get a reaction from his memories and gain Kira to his side, he noticed however that Kira didn't see to know him and therefore resorted to something else:

'_Come to me, Kira Yamato, come and let us remake this world together!!'_

Kira shot up from where he lay covered in sweat, it wasn't that the dream had scared him it had instead been rather invigorating however the fear of waking up from the dream had scared him more than anything, he loved the nostalgic dream so much that he became so scared to leave it which led to his awakening in fear.

"What was that about?" wondered Kira however a voice in his head seemed to be screaming at him; the voice felt something familiar about that other intruding voice.

'_I hope to see you again soon, Kira, maybe in the next battle…'_ announced a voice out of nowhere and Kira shivered, it seemed that an enemy had the power to talk to him this way, he would make sure to face him in the next battle.

**Info – Well, it seems that Krane has an obsession with Kira, considering that Krane's Angel codename is Lucifel, I'm sure that you can guess that Krane's codename in the Dark Celestials' Fallen/Dark Angels is Lucifer however as Lucifer is a sinner…you could imagine obsession and incest going hand-in-hand. Krane of course never gets to see Kira and that even carries on into Dark Destiny, Krane's obsession is to defeat Kira and make him his, Krane is twisted to the point when he planned a willing Genocide of humanity however changes his mind by the end of the original Seed Cycle (I'll show the details in later chapters), he may take the idea back up in Dark Destiny Season 2 however…Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 – Stars Falling in Space and Burning Clouds of Sand! **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

**February 13****th****, C.E. 71, 11:00pm; Agamemnon-Class Carrier: ****Menelaos, Meeting Room**

"I have invited you all here to help each of you understand the enemy that is following us; the Dark Celestials are the strongest and highest ranked members of ZAFT that we have ever come across, they are better trained than even some of the Aces and are the best that ZAFT Academy have ever ploughed out before such training, all of ZAFT's Elites their Commanders are the most frightening and mysterious while led by a man who hasn't come out into the open…going by the Codename: Lucifel the Morningstar" explained Admiral Lewis Halberton as he looked at the display of a few Black Mobile Suites that had been piloted by the Supreme Ace "what we do know however that he is on good terms with Le Creuset and Patrick Zala, but that's not the worst part, they are heading here!"

"It seems that they intend to stop the descent of the Archangel and have brought an entire compact fleet to complete that objective" growled Captain Hoffman as he looked at the map "I have all units on Level 2 Battlestations!!"

"I predict that they will be here in about three hours, once they arrive, the fleet will be bombarded with enough fire power to take out a Colony!" announced Murrue Ramius as she pointed to the map "they do, after all, have six Cuzco-Class Heavy Destroyers!"

"We can only be prepared for battle" shrugged Admiral Lewis Halberton "I expect you best during that time!"

"Yes sir!" saluted all the officers in the room, Kira meanwhile just simply looked at the Neo-CGUE and the weaponry it was equipped and using in the images.

* * *

**12:30pm; Near Orbit: Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"It seems that they are desperate to get that ship to Earth, they are grouping together in what seems to be a sacrificial position, they are desperate to the extreme it seems" pondered Krane as he put on his mask "how much damage would we do from long range bombardment?"

"If we fired from here we could damage the rear forces in their fleet however to be really effective, we should concentrate our firepower on their flanks, if we damage the enemy ships long enough it could lead to the withdrawal of a few of the enemy ships!" announced Renaldo as he looked over the tactical display, a screen with Rau's face on it watched the display from the CIC monitor.

"_That would be very unfortunate, if a single enemy ships gets away, there is a chance that it would come back again in the near future to bother our ranks!"_ announced Rau as he looked at the display through the transmission _"the Varda has the capabilities to enter the atmosphere on its own, does it not?" _

"True, if the Archangel enters the Earth's Atmosphere then we should be able to pursue, we have to rise the chances that the Archangel lands in ZAFT Territory!" nodded Krane as he pondered the attack "I will remain aboard the Varda until I pretence it necessary to launch!"

"_Agreed"_ nodded Rau before his screen cut off.

**1:00pm; Archangel-Class Assault Ship: Archangel, Kira's quarters **

"Him…who is he!" growled Kira as he ran a hand through his mane of brown locks in annoyance.

'_It seems that you've gained the SEED, an ability, which could rival my power'_

"Who are you!!?" groaned Kira as he though of the voice and his battles with Lucifel the Morning Star.

'_Destiny continues to link us together, doesn't is?'_

"Destiny…?" asked Kira confused, true that Lucifel and he had bashed heads in a few battles but Destiny was going a bit far.

'_If the world is made up of Light and Darkness, me and my Celestials, will be the Darkness'_

"Light and Darkness...their nothing more than points of view or are they two half of the same whole" pondered Kira and Kira felt the voice fill with humour.

'_Very perspective, but no, they are both of the above and neither! Endless human suffering has created the strongest form of Darkness ever imaginable, tell me, will you use you Gundam to cut through the Darkness and meet __him__ on the other side'_

"Him?" pondered Kira as he thought "who is he?"

'_Think before Athrun Zala, who was your one and only friend, I see you remember him and his face but you can't put a name to his face…can you'_

"No" answered Kira sadly, a face of a boy from his childhood, his first friend.

'_When you understand who that person is, the shackles will shatter my dearest Yahweh and will awaken the God within you, you will be a full fledged Newtype with the potential to face against me and…him'_

"What is a Newtype?" asked Kira however the voice refused to answer.

'_The answers you will seek will be found on Mendel Colony, I see that you're staying with the Archangel, be weary of Flay Allster! She will use you to fight the Coordinators, in truth, it doesn't matter who you betray so long as you don't betray yourself!' _

Kira was about to think more in the direction of the voice however the red alert seemed to flash on at that exact annoying moment, the voice detached as his side got ready for battle and so Kira headed off to the Strike to prepare in earnest, Kira had a sinking feeling however that things were going to soon take a turn for the worst.

**1:45pm; Above Orbit, Battlefield**

"Our long range attack was a great success, their forces are pulling back on the side of their formation making the front of their formation collapse in an attempt to defend their Flagship, how very typical of them" smirked Zake as he charged in while firing the CGUE DEEP Arms' JDP8-MSY02 directed thermal energy cannons which destroyed two Moebius Mobile Armours that were heading in his direction "Asuzur and Jake, lead your teams for the main Drake and Nelson Clusters, Krane left me in charge!"

"Yes, my lord!" saluted the two Devil Commanders before making a bee-line for the Nelson and Drake-Classes on the left and right flank which were falling back from the front to defend the defenseless sectors.

"These guys are pathetic!" laughed Nicol as he fired his "Trikeros" shield system's beam rifle to snipe down Mobile Armours that passed by to get behind their enemies.

"This is like an Ant hill, the Supreme Commander expects us to break through this!?" questioned Dearka as he fired the Buster's 350mm gun launcher which destroyed all the missiles that were making a bee-line in his direction.

"Where is the Strike!" shouted Yzak as he looked around, he dodged the shots and missiles of the Nelson-Class before flying past it while firing his "Shiva" 115mm railgun and 57mm high-energy beam rifle which led to the imminent destruction of the Nelson-Class Battleship "the Strike better show up, or this pain…or this pain I feel will never go away!!"

**Meanwhile; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Bridge**

"They haven't launched the Strike or the Moebius Zero? Well, well, it seems that Halberton has finally made his biggest mistake!" smiled Krane as he looked at the tactical out of the corner of his eye before looking towards the view point that was facing the battlefield "all Dark Celestials are to mop up the Nelsons, Drakes and Moebius units as quick as possible, we can't give Halberton the chance to change his mind!!"

"Yes, my Lord!" saluted Renaldo before he got back to giving out commands "move the ship in closer and command all other forces to do also, we are to provide support to our Mobile Suites, Mobile Suites are to ignore the frontline Ships but as they pass they are to paint them as a target for our ships, prepare Beam Cannons for the enemy ships and CIWS are to target enemy Mobile Armours!!"

**2:10pm; Above Orbit, Battlefield**

"We'll move in through this side and…" however the Moebius Wing Commander couldn't finish as he was shot through the middle as the Beam Rifle equipped CGUE flew by, Asuzur laughed as the Moebius units couldn't keep up with his CGUE as he unceremoniously blew them up one at a time as they came near the frontline where their ships were pulling away from.

"All ships on the Frontline have been painted, it is time we pierced into their heart!" announced Krane over a transmission as the Varda moved to the front of the advancing ships with the Vesalius and Gamow not far behind, all ships fired their cannons and impact the ships withdrawing from the frontline, all of the ships were destroyed.

"Useless!" growled Zake as he fired the CGUE DEEP Arms' two JDP8-MSY02 directed thermal energy cannons at the side of a remaining Nelson-Class causing it to explode.

**Meanwhile; Agamemnon-Class Carrier: ****Menelaos, Bridge**

"Attacking retreating ships!? You're a damn disgrace Le Creuset, or maybe, this was your doing Lucifer!" muttered Admiral Halberton furious as he watched his ships destroyed, he knew the Angel name Lucifel had been destined to fall to become the Devil King: Lucifer.

"We're connected real-time with the Archangel!" announced an Officer and Murrue Ramius' face appeared.

"What do you want?" asked Admiral Halberton as he looked at his ex-student's face.

"I am requesting that the Archangel begins its descent to Earth now!" announced Murrue and while Halberton looked surprised, Captain Hoffman looked furious.

"Are you people trying to save yourselves!" seethed Captain Hoffman and Murrue gave him a poisonous glare.

"It is most likely that we are their target, if we stay where we are then the whole fleet will be destroyed, we must move away from you to protect the fleet!" announced Murrue in desperation "Admiral!!"

"Very well, go ahead, Captain! I want a fleet wide transmission!!" announced Admiral Halberton "this is Admiral Lewis Halberton, the entire of our energies will now be focused on defending the Archangel as it prepares for Atmospheric re-entry phase and therefore we mustn't let a single enemy though, with our determination and courage we'll show ZAFT the power of the 8th Fleet!!"

**3:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"My Lord, the Archangel is beginning to accelerate and…descend!" announced Dylan and Krane growled "no Earth Forces Mobile Suite or Moebius Zero yet!!"

"_Halberton that Bastard, does he intend to sacrifice his fleet for that one ship? Ades! We need to close in now, it is imperative that we stop that ship before it completes its Atmospheric Re-entry!!"_ came Rau's voice over the transmission to the Vesalius.

"_Right"_ came Captain Fredrick Ades' voice as the Vesalius began to increase its speed however the Varda was under siding all the 8th Fleet as it made a bee-line for the atmosphere.

"So be it, Renaldo! Prepare my Neo-CGUE for launch, it seems that Halberton has forced our hand, tell our forces to annihilate the 8th Fleet this very instant!!" commanded Krane as he floated through the lift doors.

"Yes sir!" saluted Renaldo as he concentrated on keeping the ship between the atmosphere and the 8th Fleet while still continuing on towards the Archangel's predicted course.

**4:30pm; Enclosing on Orbit, Battlefield**

Black and Purple GINN High Manoeuvre Types fired their heavy artillery at the fleet's ships either causing a Drake-Class to crash into a Nelson or destroying the fired upon ship all together, Asuzur scowled before firing his CGUE's beam rifle right into the bridge 0f the nearest Nelson-Class and watched as it fell towards the atmosphere while breaking up in crimson flames, Zake and Jake were easily destroying Moebius units that dared to try and approach their Mobile Weapons before moving on to the inner circle of ships around the Menelaos. The Duel and the Buster however bypassed the Menelaos completely as they made a bee-line for the Archangel causing Krane to sigh at either their bravery or stupidity, probably the latter, they were expendable anyway as unlike their parent; they were not loyal to the Newtype cause.

"_Commander!"_ announced Dylan over a transmission.

"What is it Dylan?" asked Krane as he fired his unit's beam rifle at a Moebius that had been courageous enough to actually get near the atmosphere, shame that the pilot hadn't known who he was dealing with, Dylan's answer was to remotely open a map that showed to signatures launching from the Archangel.

"There you are, Strike!" growled Yzak as he dived towards the atmosphere in which the Strike was rising from, the Gamow however was heading towards the Archangel and the Menelaos which was moving to stop the Gamow's advance.

Krane watched all this with interest, the Duel fought the Strike while the Moebius Zero jetted off and fought against Dearka and the Buster, the Moebius Zero pulled away for a moment to open fire on the Gamow to stop it from surviving the gravity of being that close to the atmosphere, Dearka meanwhile had gotten caught in the gravity and was getting pulled down towards the surface. The destruction of the Shuttle put the Strike too far out of reach from either the Archangel or the Duel allowing Krane to finally clash beam sabres with the Strike as they continued to fall.

**Meanwhile; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"This is as far as we can go, report that to the Commander and to meet us along a similar descent point, we'll be landing in the Mediterranean Sea North of Alexandria!" announced Renaldo with as sigh as he watched the Neo-CGUE fighting _'this is what you wanted, right, Krane?'_

* * *

**5:00pm; Archangel-Class Assault Ship: Archangel, Bridge**

"Murrue!" announced Mu as he pulled himself onto the bridge while ignoring the G-Forces that were pulling them down.

"What is it?" asked Murrue but showed a scared glow when she noticed the fear on his face.

"Kira is awhile away from the Archangel and he's fighting…that man!" announced Mu as he pressed a button on CIC and the large screen showed the Strike evade a blue beam from the Reverse Engineered Scylla Cannon "we need to do something!!"

"Move the ship under the Strike and prepare for a crash landing!" announced Murrue and the Archangel did as Commanded.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; the Earth's Atmosphere, Battlefield**

The Neo-CGUE let out a full burst which the Strike dodged away from as they came close to the unit, the Moebius Zero had returned to the ship awhile ago since the gravity's increases had forced the Zero to reach it's limit of combat, Krane had to admit that the gravity was getting to him also however Kira seemed to be weaker than usual especially after what had been reported during the defeat of Yzak in the battle before.

"Tch, you seem tired Kira, I guess I'll lay off you this time!" announced Krane as he withdrew and jetted through the atmosphere to where the Varda's bridge waited for his imminent landing, the Neo-CGUE landed easily enough before turning to face the Strike which was standing on the top of the Archangel, above however, the Gamow and Menelaos exploded as gravity and damages took their toile.

**

* * *

**

**14****th**** February, 4:30pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Command Room**

"It seems that we landed at Valletta in the Mediterranean, fortunately it is under our control, there is no point carrying on until we're resupplied so we will wait for a Space drop of our arsenal of forces as well as repair forces from Gibraltar before carrying on to Banadiya where we will meet up with the Desert Tiger" explained Renaldo from where he stood at the back of the Command Room "the supply and traveling means that we will get to Banadiya tomorrow afternoon at the latest!"

"I understand, such a shame, make sure that Zake, Jake and Asuzur make it down" announced Krane as he opened a long-range camera view of his forces observing the battles in Northern Africa "it seems Kira has finally achieved a basic form of Newtype powers, about time"

**

* * *

**

**15****th**** February, 1:30pm; Banadiya Mansion, Entrance Hall**

"Welcome back Andrew, was the Strike everything you thought it to be?" asked Krane as Andy walked in and was stunned for a moment when he saw the Supreme Commander standing before him.

"It was impressive, it gave me a sense of accomplishment in having my forces being able to challenge the impressive unit, I have yet to get the chance however testing the enemy before me I have to admit that it will be a challenge" chuckled Andrew as he shook the legendary Supreme Ace's hand "the Strike pilot seems to be a kind of…berserker, due to his dramatic and reckless attacking capabilities!"

"Regardless, soon the Dark Commander and the Desert Tiger will combine their forces and strike down the Archangel and capture the Strike" nodded Krane before turning to walk further into the mansion "if that is all Jenova Ensign, I will withdraw to my quarters"

Andrew smiled until he noticed something _'did he just say capture?'_…

**Info – And so Krane continues his hunt after the Archangel and being the kind guy he is lets Kira go for now (you try defeating a Gundam and hauling its remains back to your ship in a Gundam designed from a outdated unit), Krane will mostly not be seen on the battlefield until the night after Andrew attacks the resistance's village, he will make a surprise attack on the Archangel while the Strike will be occupied. Review!**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 – Payback, Fangs of the Enemy and Beyond the Cloud of Sands! **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

**February 25****th****, 6:30pm; North of the Town of Tassil, Desert Dawn's HQ**

"Him…always him…" gasped Kira as he slid down a wall while griping his chest as it ached while he thought of Lucifel the Morning Star during their recent battle, the man always seemed to know where and what Kira was doing at any present time, Kira oddly didn't know that his emotional weaknesses left gaps in his mental defence that a child could slip through.

"Kira, are you Okay!?" questioned Flay as she walked towards him however he up and disappeared the moment she said his name, Flay didn't know what but something was causing Kira to be on edge.

* * *

**Meanwhile; North Africa: Banadiya, Mansion Meeting Room**

"I find this will lead to collateral damage" warned Krane as he looked at the tactical map with a thought "we will be destroying an entire town of people including the town"

"No, we will be warning the people to get out half-an-hour ahead of time" explained Andrew as he pointed to the map with a smirk causing Krane to scowl.

"You're too soft" growled Krane as he looked away from Andrew.

"And you have demission of all human life that refuses to bow down, subjugation, I think that you've been spending too much time around that self proclaimed father of yours" hinted Andrew and Krane sat there like a brick, if Andrew wanted information on Rau's plans, he would have to find it through a less obvious route.

"Sooo…" exaggerated Asuzur as he started "we attack the town while torching the ammunitions and food supply, but, the income of that village won't be able to keep up with demands!"

"And?" questioned Andrew with a smirk causing Asuzur to scowl.

"And…we will have no direct part in this, manage to bring out the Archangel and Strike, then we'll begin our intervention!" announced Zake and Krane pondered before nodding.

* * *

**9:30pm; North Africa: Outside Tassil, Andrew's Encampment**

"I don't know how we can trust that Lucifel character, after all, he is using the angelic name of Lucifer…" started DaCosta but Andrew cut him off.

"It's not wise to talk about him in such a way, he is the ZAFT Supreme Commander and he had his name censored for secrecy, he has enough military power to crush the Alliance if he wanted to however he's waiting for something…both he and Le Creuset are waiting" growled Andrew at the thought of what the two could plan "I willing to bet that they have something big and chaotic planned!"

"Shall we start the attack?" asked DaCosta and Andrew shook his head.

"Go and wake up the people first, warn them of the necessity and have them evacuate, Rau wouldn't give them the choice of survival or death!" commanded Andrew and DaCosta got in a jeep and headed off.

**

* * *

**

**10:30pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

Krane smirked as he watched Andrew's Forces withdraw from the destruction of Tassel in which he had earned a supposed victory, however Krane knew that the only way it could have been a true victory was if the rebellious populace of Tassel were purged and their resources retaken by their forces, it seemed like fair compensation.

"It seems that the Archangel has launched the Strike and an unnamed Jet!" announced Dylan as he looked over CIC "the Archangel is also approaching!"

"Very well, rise the ship and target all weaponry on the Archangel, once the Archangel is sunk we'll be able to take the Strike for our own!" announced Krane with a smirk.

**

* * *

**

**10:50pm; North America: on route to Banadiya, Battlefield**

The Varda burst out of its partially buried place in the sand and fired the first lines of green at the Earth Alliance ship that was attempting to backup their allies on the frontline which was becoming increasingly difficult with the Varda now breathing down their neck, in fact the experimental Tristans were getting close to piercing the hull of the Archangel as it skidded across the desert to evade enemy fire while sending out a request for reinforcements, this was answered by the Strike which had finished its 'saving of the rebels' mission and was heading back however Krane had already launched also.

"I knew you couldn't hold the Strike, Andrew, now I have to clean up your mess!" growled Krane as he charged at the Strike from above which fired its beam rifle, Krane growled when he dodged a few missiles from the Desert Dawn as well as getting shot at by the FX-550+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Grasper with the Agni Cannon which skimmed the Subflight Lifter of the Neo-CGUE.

"Commander, shall we launch?" asked Asuzur over a transmission as Krane judged all the Anti-Mobile Weapon Missiles flying about.

"No, the battlefield is dangerous for units that lack Phase Shift, I want as many units as possible to survive the enemy attacks!" announced Krane as he looked at the Varda before shooting down a missile "call a withdrawal, I will be along shortly!!"

**

* * *

**

**February 26****th****, 2:30pm; North Africa: Banadiya, Mansion**

Krane growled as he walked through the corridors of the mansion while looking out the window at where Andrew was leading Kira and Cagalli out of a car, to bring the enemy here were against the very few rules that war had helped create over many tries and secondary attempts, to get attached to a enemy officer was the biggest 'No-No!' in the history of warfare. However Andrew had insisted upon brining the Strike's Pilot back while Cagalli got changed, how Krane wanted to kidnap Kira at this very moment and…do things however, Krane refused to think about it…it was bad enough that he was a sinner and incest wasn't another thing he wanted to add to his list.

'_But I could if I wanted to, couldn't I?" _smirked Krane mentally before he headed off while deep in thought about how to take the Archangel and Mu out of the picture.

**

* * *

**

**4:00pm;** **North Africa: Banadiya, Mansion: Room**

"What did the three of you talk about?" questioned Krane as he walked into the room via a side door while Andrew was pouring coffee before offering it to the Commander.

"Only about how useless this war is, this endless cycle of hatred, how you must completely destroy your enemy to survive!" announced Andrew with a shrug as he sat down on a sofa opposite Krane who sat down on another.

"War is necessary, power is necessary, if you have neither then human nature will be forced to change!" announced Krane with a scowl "humans enjoy killing, it is a form of sport for them, fighting in a war is inevitable even for places of peace like the Orb Union!!"

"I…guess your right" sighed Andrew as he sipped his coffee "but we should make every chance we can have to attain peace, right!?"

"True, however, so long as the world isn't unified it will turn out that humanity will continue to rebel against the world and their own true nature!" announced Krane with a smirk "if you have the power and desire to make a change, then stand up and fight! That is how it goes…"

"True…" sighed Andrew and Krane smirked, he expected Andrew to destroy the Archangel this time.

**

* * *

**

**27****th**** February, 11:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Hanger**

"And so once again, you twits fall under my command!" scowled Krane as he stood there with his arms crossed "as for you, Yzak, I want the Strike's pilot brought in so no fatalities!"

"I'm going to kill the Strike pilot!" announced Yzak as he swung a punch at Krane "and you won't stop me!!"

Krane smirked as he gripped Yzak's wrist and flipped him clean over his head without even a flinch, Yzak landed with a crash and Krane simply remained emotionless before turning around and putting a foot on Yzak's chest, Yzak simply glared up at his superior before he actually started to show any form of fear.

"Understand this, if you even touch a hair on the Strike pilot's head then I'll kill you, an atom of him is worth more than a thousand of you!" growled Krane as he turned to walk away.

"You do that and my mother will…" started Yzak except Krane started to laugh.

"I am outside the jurisdiction of the PLANT Supreme Chairman and the Council and if you worry so much then I can tell that she is more loyal to me than family" smirked Krane and Yzak winced as two guards pulled him to his feet "after all, her mind is always on her job, you can spend the day in the brig and cool off"

"That was a little rash, sir" started Dearka but then Krane turned his sight on Dearka causing him to quake.

"Would you rather I killed him!?" questioned Krane annoyed and Dearka shook his head quickly from side-to-side "no? Well go prepare for the operation!"

"Yes sir!" announced Dearka before heading off, these spoilt brats had had it easy under Rau but now they were working for Krane, he would either shape them or break them.

**

* * *

**

**28****th**** February, 1:00pm; ****Talbadiya Factory District, Battlefield**

Krane smirked as he watched the battle developing from his Subflight Lifter as Kira and the Strike destroyed ZAFT Mobile Weapon after ZAFT Mobile Weapon, Krane decided it was time to intervene and so equipped the Subflight back onto the Neo-CGUE's back and glided down to the Strike before drawing his beam sabre and clashing against the Strike's Shield, the Strike jumped back and Krane activated the Reverse-Engineered "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase beam cannon which the shot skimmed the Strike as he glided across the ground out of the way.

"My Lord, the Archangel seems as though its doesn't want to sink, also the Lesseps has been pretty much sunk as well as the Petrie!" announced Asuzur over a transmission and Krane nodded before heading off, Rau had sent a text only transmission to retrieve Duel and Buster which were dunned in the sand, besides…he had seen Andrew heading to the Strike and his victory or defeat would choose Krane's next course of action; irony led to Andrew's defeat.

**

* * *

**

**4:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Hanger**

"You two are a disgrace, a complete useless pair to our forces, the Duel couldn't even stand straight to the pilots incompetence and you Dearka missed the Archangel resulting on the device it was trapped on being destroyed!" seethed Krane as he glared at the two sorry looking soldiers before him "we are ahead of the Archangel at this moment by about a day's worth, I will be dropping you off at Victoria before rearming and turning back, time to take such matters out of children's hands!!"

"We're not…oof!" groaned Yzak as Krane punched him in the stomach causing him to keel over until two guards came over and gripped his arms.

"Another day in the brig, Dearka, your dismissed!" announced Krane before he headed off and Dearka gave Yzak a sad look before heading off themselves, they had had their chance being tutored by the high rank Commander and they had blown it, badly.

**

* * *

**

**29****th**** February, 10:00pm; Victoria, Port **

"Begin resupply and get these pieces of dirt out of my site!" growled Krane as he moved to walk away while glaring at Yzak and Dearka.

"Krane, we are replacing the GINN HM Types with the Custom DINN units, as requested Zake and Jake are getting Subflight Lifters for their artillery!" announced the Head Scientist "all GINNs are a to be returned to Kaohsiung to be launched back into space!"

"Very well, continue" nodded Krane before heading off; he had to speak with Rau.

**Info - And so Andrew Waltfeld 'dies', very little data there however Krane isn't the type of person to care about Waltfeld as he is only a Jenova Ensign which is the lowest rank in the Dark Celestials, Krane however has had it up over his head when it comes to Yzak and Dearka (please, since when in Gundam Seed do they not act like stupid idiots). Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 – Showdown in Indonesia and the Land of Peace **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

**10****th**** March, 12:45pm; Victoria, Space Port**

"I will be sending you to Carpentaria when we meet up with Yzak and Dearka, there you will go after the Legged Ship as you desired, ah…here they are" smirked Rau when he saw Yzak in handcuffs "my, my, Yzak. What have you done to piss him off now? You're lucky Krane didn't castrate you for disobeying orders!"

"And my mother would…" started Yzak but Krane sighed before smiling as Rau answered the idiot boy about something that he couldn't get into his head.

"I will tell you officially Yzak since you don't believe him, Krane and his Dark Celestials are outside the effects of the PLANT Supreme Council and even the present Chairman, if he says he'll kill you then he will and due to his connections he'll get away with it" smiled Rau coldly and almost grinned when Yzak's eyes widened and the Silverette went pale, the truth was sometimes the most painful.

"I hand this bag of meat over to you Rau, Dearka was…more bearable than his counterpart, also…you do know that Dearka is underage drinker don't you" smirked Krane and Dearka growled while Yzak gasped, Rau nodded showing he knew and both Athrun and Nicol showed disbelief.

"I assume you'd want to talk to me?" asked Rau and Krane nodded before the two walked off "now what is it you wanted to talk to me about!?"

"I'm going after the Archangel!" announced Krane as he led his father through the spaceport with obvious speed "that means that we have to finish the Neutron Jammer Cancellers so that our piloting based Mobile Suites can be completed, the Providence designs, when they are completed a number of issues will be concluded including this war!!"

"Very well, if your scientists work better under pressure, however expect the future Zala team to also be hunting after the Archangel!" announced Rau and Krane scowled in the worst way Rau though he could scowl.

"Fine, but if they get in my way, I'll kill them!" announced Krane before he headed off until a body glomped him.

"Krane!" chuckled the one who glomped him and Krane smirked as he looked up at his Protégé.

"So you made it, Antony Ephrata, how have you been 'Ant'?" smiled Krane as he set the two of them to sitting on the floor.

"I have tested the first Nuclear Reactor with the Prototype N-Jammer Canceller, I'm bringing it back to the Head Scientist, however the NJC isn't officially successful therefore the Noir Benevolence is equipped with two extra normal batteries to compensate should the NJC give out!" announced Antony with a smile as he followed Krane after standing "so, what is our next target!?"

"An Assault Ship of the Earth Forces, worth an Order of the Nebula actually, codenamed: the Archangel!" announced Krane with a smirk, the Noir Benevolence was generations ahead of its time due to its pilot's designing.

* * *

**29****th**** March, 5:00pm; Archangel-Class Assault Ship: Archangel, Bridge**

"We haven't been attacked by that ship in awhile!" announced Murrue as she looked between Mu and Kira "it's odd, that man seemed obsessed, why isn't he following!?"

"He is, he's just been waiting for the right opportunity and we are entering the Strait of Malacca, with all the land and Islands he isn't going to wait for a reason to attack!" announced Mu as he thought "I'm sure he has a completely new replacement Mobile Suites, mostly based for aerial attacks, knowing that man, he's probably got all his Dark Celestial forces in Indonesia waiting for us!!"

"He is obsessed with something, I wonder what…" started Murrue except Kira cut in immediately.

"I think he's after me!" announced Kira and Mu sighed with a smile.

"And there I thought he'd be after me, was it that obvious, of course he's after you!" announced Mu with a tap on the brunette's shoulder "but that is why you've got to fight harder, you have to find a way to counter him and all his power, I should know considering I've been beaten by him more times than I can count!!"

"Captain, we're halfway through the Strait of Malacca now and…we're picking up, enemy signals in the area!" announced Miriallia as she looked at CIC "also, we're detecting a surfacing signal, it that black Ship! Distance 5000, it's behind us!!"

"Take the ship to Level 1 Battle Stations, what are the enemy's numbers!?" questioned Murrue as she turned to face Miriallia.

"One enemy ship and four teams of five Black ZuOOT Units, the enemy ship is launching Mobile Suites: Forty-One DINNs, Two CGUE DEEP Arms and…Two Flight enabled Gundam-Class Mobile Suites!" announced Miriallia and Murrue sighed as they went to Level One battle stations.

* * *

**5:30pm; Outside Archangel-Class Assault Ship: Archangel, Battlefield**

"Sink the Archangel, but leave the Strike!" announced Krane as he flew down towards the Archangel ignoring the pitiful missiles that were shot down in his wake.

"Yes, my Lord!" announced his Soldiers before they jetted off ahead of him to attack the Archangel's defences.

"So this is the mighty Archangel, I must admit that it is superior to the designs of the Agamemnon-Classes and is even stronger than the Izumo-Classes, however one must consider those who are in control!" announced Antony as he glared at the ship from within his Noir Benevolence before smirking "I'll test the Strike!"

"Very well, damn you, Mu!!" growled Krane as he dodged an Agni shot from the passing Skygrasper "no matter how many times I sink you, you keep coming back, but that is what I'd expect of a Newtype!"

"So this is the Strike, unimpressive, you all need to die!" roared Antony as he launched the "Corruption" DRAGOONs which zoomed around the ship, the DRAGOONs fired down on the Archangel damaging the armour at points however at the same time the Remote Weapons were shot down by CIWS as they lacked Phase Shift, the Strike began to fire at the flying Gundam while Krane watched from the rear and scowled when his DINNs were being shot down after the wings had been 'clipped' by the Skygrasper as it flew by.

"Damn it Mu, stay still so I can shoot you down!" yelled Krane as he fired the Reverse-Engineered "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase beam cannon which the Skygrasper countered with the Agni Cannon.

"The Strike is truly an impressive piece of equipment, if only it were in more capable hands" laughed Antony as he dodged the Noir Benevolence from a shot launched at him from the Strike's Beam Rifle, drawing a "Rosiel" Beam Sabre the Noir Benevolence attacked suddenly and cut the beam rifle in two which exploded as the Strike threw it away, the Strike drew its beam sabre and jumped up to attack however Antony drew the second "Rosiel" Beam Sabre and slashed down towards the Strike's Shield while firing a shot from a "Corruption" DRAGOON to knock the Strike's Shield on the right angle so that Antony's blade could knock it aside from the Strike's grip.

"That's enough, we're withdrawing!" announced Krane and everyone looked back at him in surprise "we are reaching the point where the 'Zala Team' will be kindly taking over for us, all teams are to meet up at Carpentaria, any questions!!?"

"No, My Lord!" announced the Dark Celestial Pilots as they began breaking off attack measures and a few downed DINNs used what little engine power they had left to glide over to the Varda as it made preparations to submerge into the sea.

* * *

**5****th**** April, 8:00pm; Onogoro Island: Morgenroete Dock, Entrance Way**

"I am glad that you could join us here at Orb, Krane" smiled Uzumi as he led the ZAFT Supreme Commander as he stepped off the large black ship that waited in dock.

"I came because you offered me a deal, you said that you needed some issues ironed out with the designs of your Mobile Suites, know that the O.S. is out of my capabilities however a pilot from the Atlantic Federation aboard the Archangel is on route to this location an knowing those following it should be forced in Orb's Territorial Waters due to damages!" announced Krane with a smirk as he followed Uzumi into a office like room.

"Take off your mask, you need not wear it here, I saw your real face less than thirteen years ago" announced Uzumi and Krane did so slowly forcing Uzumi to hold in a gasp.

Krane's eyes while adjusting to the light were emotional and it was rare to sit within the presence of a Newtype Royal yet see the emotions they were feeling, that ended the moment Krane closed off his emotions again in his eyes after the pupil had registered to the light change, since Newtype Royals had to gain control over their emotions and turn them into energy or their powers would burn them out even with Krane's immunity to the Newtype Curse he would instead gain stress. Krane's face looked a lot like Le Creuset's own and also looked as though it were chiselled out of limestone in twilight as he looked tanned outside of the building but inside it was a dull greyish tan, Krane eyes with or without emotion were powerful and the darkest of amethyst, his hair was a dark brown tone and lightly curly when it reached full length.

"You are very grateful Krane, also, what was the payment you wanted?" questioned Uzumi and Krane smirked as he handed out two disks.

"One disk is the Mobile Suite design I want you to build before transferring it to Frostfang before Operation Spitbreak, I will be sending the equipment via Space Drop however know that the final piece of equipment that needs to be added is on the other disk and you can use that whenever you please however it must be kept out of reach of the Atlantic Federation and all data needs to be transferred to a safe location if your defences are breached!" announced Krane with a growl as he nodded for Uzumi to look at the disks causing the Uzumi to freeze at what he saw.

"This Mobile Suite design is amazing, but this next file…what! The Neutron Jammer Canceller!!" gasped Uzumi and Krane smirked "I always believed that the NJC existed considering the Nazca-Classes and the PLANTs ran on backup Nuclear Engines but I never believed that you would hand it over willingly to another country…"

"Ah, but the Mobile Weapon I want you to build is very important and has enough weaponry to need demands of a Nuclear Powerplant, therefore this weapon being built by Orb will counter the data we have on the G-Weapons being built at Heliopolis which you partially paid for that" nodded Krane as he pointed out the obvious "also the effect of lack of Nuclear energy has caused an economic fall that isn't as bad in this area but still a problem, therefore I am giving you this technology and helping you for reasons other than my own, there are things going on that only Newtypes like ourselves know about and I have a feeling that you hate the Newtype Council about as much as me!"

"Very well" sighed Uzumi as he looked towards the black ship on the opposite side of the dock "when will you begin work on the Astray Mobile Suite designs that you brought with you last time, I am sorry, but the Gundam-Class Astray designs slipped into the Sahaku Family's hands and things got…sticky from there on"

"It is fine, I will rest for now" nodded Krane as he stood before leaving the room to get to work.

* * *

**Info – And so Krane's purposes when it comes to Orb are tied in even more with the true story line and his attempts at helping Orb complete their form of Mobile Suites, if anything I bet you can't guess what Gundam design he is building in Orb, sadly his Neo-CGUE is going to get trashed next. Review!! **

* * *

**Dark Celestial Gundam-Class Mobile Suite data:**

**Code:** ZGMF-L08A/ZRMS-X01

**Name:**Noir Benevolence

**Producers:** Prototype Design by Meteor City

**Powerplant:** 1x Ultra compact nuclear fission reactor

**Operating system:** **G**odly **U**nited **N**uclear **D**eity** A**daption **M**odule

**Weapons: **

1x "Uriel" Anti-Matter Cannon, located in chest

2x "Alexiel" Beam Rifles

2x "Rosiel" Beam Sabres

1x "Michael" Anti-Ship Sword

16x "Corruption" DRAGOONs (1x Beam Rifle each), DRAGOONs are small, located on back

**Other Equipment:**

Trans-Phase Armour (later Variable Trans-Phase Armour)

Atmospheric Flight

First Mobile Suite to use a basic small DRAGOON and DRAGOONs with atmospheric Flight

"Armure Lumiere" mono-phase Lightwave shield

Neutron Jammer Canceller

**Information:** A Gundam designed and built by Krane's protégé confirmed before the Operation Spitbreak, it is a Gundam-Class that is designed to test the N-Jammer Canceller

**Pilot(s):** Antony 'Ant' Ephrata


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 – Battle Outside of Orb and the Black Providence **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me. There will be other things in this and future chapters that also don't belong to me, quotes, can one guess what book it's from.**

* * *

**15****th**** April, 12:45pm; Orb Union, Morgenroete**

"And this way is the new Astray models that are still incomplete such as replicas of the Blue Frame, Red Frame and Gold Frame!" announced Erica as she led the Archangel pilot into the hangers where Krane was working with his mask on "ah, here is the genius behind the original three Astray units, Lucifel the Morningstar!"

"What?" questioned Mu with an annoyed look while the man in question stepped up behind the Newtype Noble.

"What is the matter Mu, dislike being in my presence, it is that very attitude that makes me feel the same!" snapped Krane as he spoke next the Mu's head but pulled his head away laughing as Mu spun around before his hand went to his gun belt except it lacked a gun, they were in neutral territory and therefore guns were not allowed, Krane however still had his Katanasheathedon his waist and Mu knew he was at a disadvantage.

"Yes Lucifel, this man here is the Supreme Commander of ZAFT, he is a special guest of the Representative who has requested that I don't give out his real name to anyone!" announced Erica as she smiled at the glaring pair.

"In short, he wants to remain a mystery to all those not loyal to him, the Bastard has always been like that" growled Mu and Krane shrugged before turning to face Kira.

"I am able to increase production rate of the New Astray designs as well as make models of later designs however I cannot create a high level O.S. that works for Naturals, but I have had reports that you Mr Yamato, have extensive capabilities when it comes to Mobile Suite O.S. designing as seen in North Africa and Heliopolis" smirked Krane as he looked around the hanger "I believe you have asked favours of the Orb Union and therefore it would be best to follow their requests, limping out of dock with my ship willing to follow, is not apparently pleasant!"

"Okay, meanwhile, you will not be attacking the Archangel" warned Kira and Krane looked surprised for a moment before laughing lightly.

"This is a neutral country that I have a mansion on, I don't think I'd like to be banned from its territorial waters until I have a very good reason, the Archangel is just one ship and not worth it!" announced Krane as he began to walk off with a wave in their direction.

"I really hate that man" growled Mu under his breath.

"I heard that!" announced Krane causing Mu to froth at the mouth in hatred.

* * *

**16****th**** April, Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"Are you sure, my Lord!?" questioned Renaldo as he looked back at Krane who nodded without a look of doubt.

"The Archangel will leave Port tomorrow morning, we are to prepare to confront it the moment it leaves the Territorial Waters of Orb, we must be prepared!" announced Krane as he stood before quoting lines from his favourite book "_when the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar! She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting!!_"

"Ah, yes, the gift of the Goddess!" announced Antony as he looked up at Lucifel "is it Pandora's Box left behind by Andras Casaba or maybe something else!?"

"As you know, Yahweh and Lucifel were created by Minerva thee Goddess, she was the last of the line of Divines before the rule of Hi-Angels began" muttered Krane as he led Antony off the bridge "the Gift of the Goddess is one of the Divines most sacred secrets, Yahweh and Lucifel searched it out and is reincarnated into Powerful Newtypes as they continue their search, as either God or the Devil they promised to find the Gift left by their Parents!"

"But what is it!!" growled Antony and Krane smiled as he took a book out from his coat named LOVELESS.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess_" smirked Krane as he quoted a line in the book before closing it shut "I assume that answers your question, but, it does leave one to wonder doesn't it?"

"Yes, but how are we to gain data on the 'Gift of the Goddess', is there data you have learned of that could show?" asked Antony and Krane nodded as he sat down before opening the book once again.

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_" smirked Krane before closing the book "I believe that is the lead were looking for!"

"Ah!" announced Antony as he understood "you mean…"

"Yes, we need a 'War of the Beasts' and a 'World's End', the rate this war is going we'll get our answers soon enough!" announced Krane with a chuckle "we just need to be patient, and…_take to the sky_"

* * *

**17****th**** April, 10:00am; Outside Orb, Battlefield**

"Scum!" growled Antony as he launched all of the "Corruption" DRAGOONs at the Skygrasper as it flew by evading as many shots as possible while returning fire using the Agni Cannon, the DRAGOONs followed Skygrasper One higher into the air and continued to fire upon it while Skygrasper Two fired missiles down from above and destroyed two DRAGOONs, meanwhile the DINN's Wings were getting clipped a second time in a month when they came near the Archangel and it seemed that the Coordination on the ship had improved, not just the armour from being repaired.

"Annoying, damn them!" growled Krane as he aimed the Reverse-Engineered "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase beam cannon, the "Shiva" 115mm railguns and the JDP8-MSY02 directed thermal energy cannon in a full burst which was dodged by the Strike as it jumped at Krane using the "Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship sword.

"They've gotten better since Orbit, our ground based weaponry are pathetic anyway!" growled Asuzur as he dodged his DINN away from enemy fire followed by Zake and Jake aboard Subflight Lifters until one got shot down.

"This is just obnoxious!" growled Zake as he dodged the Valiant Shots as his brother grabbed onto the bottom of his Subflight Lifter after his own was destroyed.

"Antony, take the Strike, I'll deal with the Skygraspers!" announced Krane as he headed after the two Skygraspers while the Noir Benevolence drew the "Michael" Anti-Ship Sword and headed after the Strike as it used the Skygraspers as Subflight Lifter units before jumping at the Noir Benevolence, the two clashed using their Anti-Ship Swords before disengaging and heading back to the opposite side of the battle, the Strike tried to go after Krane except Antony intervened.

"I'm afraid that you aren't authorized to get near Krane on this battlefield!" announced Antony with a laugh as he pushed the Strike away with the Noir Benevolence's Booster engines but gasped when he noticed the Prototype N-Jammer Canceller had failed "damn it, this Mobile Suite is incomplete!!"

"Commander Hibiki, we're here to help!" announced Athrun as the Aegis and its team launched from a Voskolv-Class Submarine Carrier and Krane's eye twitched, someone were to see a War Hero with an annoyed eye twitch would think it hilarious but those close to Krane knew better, however Krane didn't have time to say anything as the Strike charged and Krane managed to dodge to the side and fire a shot however the "Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship sword managed to cut the side of the cockpit which caused the Powerplant to short-circuit which blew the Reverse-Engineered "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase beam cannon and knocked out all the remaining weaponry however Krane managed to fire all Missiles and launched the Subflight Lifter at the Strike which sent it back to impact the Archangel's upper deck as it turned to face the new coming threat.

"Grr, not Krane, how dare you!" growled Antony as he prepared to charge after the Strike when he noticed the Neo-CGUE fall away heavily damaged with deactivated Phase Shift, Krane meanwhile had his annoying eye twitch increase tenfold and Krane couldn't decide if it was because of the fact he was distracted by the Zala Team or the pain of having shards of shrapnel in his stomach, leg and side.

"Antony, call the withdraw…" announced Krane's distorted voice as Asuzur's DINN caught the falling remains of the Neo-CGUE "the advantage has turned against us!"

"Yes, my Lord" smiled Antony with a breath "all forces, we are withdrawing, return to the Varda before being debriefed!"

"Yes, my Lord!" announced all the Dark Celestial Pilots before they headed their units back towards the Varda.

* * *

**5:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"It seems the battle is over, Nicol Amalfi is KIA however we have been able to retrieve his Corpse, we are transferring it to Meteor City for rehabilitation" announced Renaldo with a sigh as he nodded to the shuttle being escorted by the Noir Benevolence outside the viewpoint "meanwhile, we have a report from Orb, the Black Providence will be completed within five days and will take a further three days to reach Frostfang, shall we head there right now or shall we head for Carpentaria!?"

"Carpentaria for R&R, I have overextended my Mobile Suite pilots and myself which led to our confirmed defeat if we had stayed around the other day, send a message to Antony to get some R&R before joining with the Spitbreak Space Drop Operation!" announced Krane as he sat back "as soon as six days have passed we are to head to Frostfang for resupply before heading back into Space before Operation Spitbreak, we are to clean out the OMNI Fleets that are attempting to stop Space Drops, then we are to observe Spitbreak!"

"Understood, my Lord!" announced Renaldo as he headed off to make preparations.

**

* * *

**

**18****th**** April, 9:00am; Carpentaria: Command HQ, Krane's Borrowed Office**

Krane sat with one leg crossed over the other as he read the data on the Strike's destruction before growling in fury at the person to cause its destruction, Athrun Zala who was the Bastard Son of that Bastard Chairman had attempted a final assault on Kira Yamato and killed him, the Zala Son better hope he stayed MIA or Krane would rip his skull and backbone clean out of his body and keep it as a trophy! But the Good news were that the Black Providence was being finished off and the final checks were soon to begin and in return, the Akatsuki prototypes and the Tsuki were also reaching completion so long as the blueprints were followed down to the last note, the Akatsuki and Tsuki were two units that would lead to complete overthrow of the natural order of the world and it was Krane who had designed them. Now he needed to simply wait…

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of another Chapter and the Neo-CGUE, then again it used up too much energy anyway, I mean 3 Batteries to power it and make it operational. Well, you'll be seeing the Black Providence next Chapter as well as Operation Spitbreak from Antony's point of view and the cleaning up of OMNI Space Forces on patrol by Krane, which includes Dagger units**** and ****Cosmograspers****. Review!! **

* * *

**Dark Celestial Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship Data (if you can't guess, I've altered it a second time):**

Pre-Minerva-class Super Battleship

Ship Type: Super Battleship

Class:Pre-Minerva

Launched: November 25th CE 70

Ships of Class: LHM-BB00 Varda

Commanding Officer: Renaldo Verando

General Characteristics

Length: 1050 meters

Propulsion: 42x thermonuclear pulse thrusters

Armour: Gundanium Alloy armour, unknown thickness

Armament:

(C.E. 72) (2nd Battle of Jachin Due and after)

1x QZX-0 Prototype "Tannhäuser" positron blaster cannon

2x "Lohengrin" positron blaster cannon, stored in sides and of Izumo-Class design

3x XM46 "Tristan" retractable dual beam cannon, the two on the outside are mobile while the one on the inside is solitary

5x Retractable M09 "Isolde" triple 420 mm naval rifle

36x 40 mm mutli-barrel CIWS

16x "Wolfram" M-25 torpedo launcher, located under ship

44x "Neidhart"/"Parsifal" heavy missile launcher

32x "Dispar" intercept missile launcher

4x Anti-beam depth charge launcher

?x Gamma Radiation Shield projectors

(C.E. 73) (Extra added weapons and upgrades/downgrades)

1x QZX-2 "Super Tannhäuser" positron blaster cannon

2x "Super Lohengrin" positron blaster cannon, stored in sides and of Izumo-Class design

3x XM48 "Tristan" retractable dual beam cannon, the two on the outside are mobile while the one on the inside is solitary

5x Retractable M11 "Isolde" triple 420 mm naval rifle

40x 40 mm mutli-barrel CIWS

8x Wolfram" M-25 torpedo launcher, located under ship

11x "Neidhart"/"Parsifal" heavy missile launcher

8x "Dispar" intercept missile launcher

33x "Corisian" Anti-Ship chemical Missile launcher

24x "TRI" Anti-Mobile Suite/intercept chemical missile launchers

8x "Zoridium" heavy chemical torpedo launcher, located under ship

2x Anti-beam depth charge launcher

?x Gamma Radiation Shield projectors

(Added Equipment September CE 74 onwards)

Mirage Colloid System

Portable PLAN Computer System in Command Room

Max MS Complement = 50 Mobile Suites/Armours, by 30th December C.E. 73 it is upgraded to carry 75 Mobile Suites/Armours

Mobile Suit Complement:

(C.E. 71) (Earth Bound)

1x ZGMF-XL200ѣ Neo-CGUE

1x ZGMF-L08A/ZRMS-X01 Noir Benevolence

2x YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms

?x AMF-101 DINN

(C.E. 71) (Space Bound)

1x ZGMF-L13EX Black Providence Gundam Krane Yamato Custom

1x ZGMF-L08A/ZRMS-X01 Noir Benevolence

1x ZGMF-LX09T DOM Trooper Original Spec Type Asuzur Custom

1x ZGMF-L600 Black GuAIZ Zake Bonaparte Custom

1x ZGMF-L600 Black GuAIZ Jake Bonaparte Custom

?x ZGMF-L600 Black GuAIZ

(C.E. 71) (2nd Battle of Jachin Due)

15x ZGMF-L600 Black GuAIZ

5x YFX-L200 CGUE DEEP Arms

10x ZGMF-L1017AS GINN Assault Type

1x ZGMF-L999A ZAKU Trial Type Goud Vair Custom

1x ZGMF-LX09T DOM Trooper Original Spec Type Asuzur Custom

1x ZGMF-L13EX Black Providence Gundam Krane Yamato Custom

(November C.E. 73) (Space bound)

1x ZGMF-L99G (Extreme) Despair Gundam

1x ZGMF-L98C/MRF Berserker Gundam

1x ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU

?x ZGMF-X2000 Black GOUF Ignited Custom

(11th December C.E. 73 Onwards)

1x ZGMF-L99G (Extreme) Despair Gundam

1x ZGMF-L98C/MRF Hell Berserker Gundam

1x ZGMF-X777S Prophecy

?x ZGMF-2200 ZAKU II Shadow

?x ZGMF-2350 Garuda High Speed Type

?x NZMD-02-1/2 Dark Cherub (MKI and MKII)

?x NZMD-01 Dark Ophanim

(Third Bloody Valentine War)

1x ZGMF-L99G Despero

1x ZGMF-L98C/MRF Hell Berserker Gundam

1x ZGMF-X777S Prophecy

?x NZMD-02-1/2 Dark Cherub (MKI and MKII)

?x NZMD-01 Dark Ophanim

?x NZGMF-2500 ZAKU III

?x NZGMF-2700 HiZAKU

?x NZGMF-01P DOM CANNON

Linear Catapults:2

Information: Krane Yamato built the Varda as his Flagship when he became a member of the ZAFT Commanders and used it as his team's personal Mothership; it was left unfinished until Krane learned data on the Gundam Project at Heliopolis which he used the data to add beam weapons to the frame as well as hidden Positron Cannons, before the battle of Jachin Due he received a copy of the Neutron Jammer Canceller from Rau but didn't have time to finish the Varda's ultimate line of defence before Jachin Due, he managed to install the Gamma Radiation Shield Projectors however just before the Treaty of Junius was signed giving no choice but for the ship to be excepted while bypassing the conditions of the Treaty. Beforehand however the ship was fairly damaged in the Battle of Jachin Due while fighting against the Eternal, Kusanagi, three Nelson-Classes and a Nazca-Class under the command of Commander Sato who was a loyalist to Patrick Zala. By the 2nd Bloody Valentine War it becomes powerful enough to easily destroy the Fallen's Avenger Battleship except due to lack of effort the ship never intentionally tried to sink it, it is expected that with the new upgrades it could survive against the Minerva, Archangel and at least four Izumo-Class Battleships


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 – Fort Frostfang and the 2****nd**** Battle of Orbit**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me. There will be other things in this and future chapters that also don't belong to me, quotes, can one guess what book it's from.**

* * *

**1****st**** May, 12:00pm; Fort Frostfang, Docks**

"Lord Krane, welcome to Frostfang, the final preparations on the Black Providence were made just a few days ago" announced Madam Rough as she watched the Maskless Commander march off his ship, it wasn't Krane's fault that he no longer had his black mask, it was due to the fact that the tussle with the Strike had shattered it into a million pieces.

"What news from the Homeland, have the Space Fleet that I have requested been sent to this orbit!?" questioned Krane as he looked at Madam Rough who nodded.

"It is taking longer than we expected however they should be here in seven days at Early Morning, that is the day in which Operation Spitbreak will commence, all of the Dark Celestial Forces are being spread at Boaz to replace the loses that are being sent to Alaskan Orbit!" announced Madam Rough with a shrug "what little spare forces we have are holding here and are heading to Orbit over this location, it is taking longer as they are avoiding detection from the enemy forces, however the new Black GuAIZ units are ready to be tested by our pilots!"

"Excellent, once all preparations are completed and the units are tested, they can begin mass production for our forces which will outshine the ordinary ZAFT Forces!" announced Krane with a smirk as he walked towards the base with Madam Rough and her guard following in a line behind as well as the officers of his ships follow him in a line vertical to Rough's "I have heard great things about this base, are the Nexos Warheads safely stored in the basement level?"

"Yes, my Lord, however we could be using that basement for cloning tanks or hibernation cylinders rather than storage for nuclear missiles which we secretly equipped with N-Jammer Cancellers hoping your arrival here would make use of them!" announced Rough with a smirk causing Krane to sigh at her enthusiasm.

"Very well, I will have them sent to Storage Colony ALBION XIII, they deal with holding special equipment away from praying eyes that I do not have time at present for!" announced Krane as he paused "begin building your cloning chambers, what of the 2nd Basement?"

"It is filled with Hibernation chambers that double as Cloning Chambers, we have already begun training a batch of clones inside this Hibernation Cloner and they are asleep until they are needed, the longer they stay asleep the more information and skills they attain from the Computers!" announced Madam Rough with a smirk "these are the Cyber-Clones, they are emotionless and deadly, will you consider mass production of this mighty fighting force!?"

"I will, however I need a nation worth of resources and control before I make that decision, we mustn't rush Rough" spoke Krane as he and Rough walked into the meeting room with Asuzur, Renaldo, Zake, Jake and the Head Scientist; Madam Rough activated the Holographic Meeting Room and the meeting began.

"It has been awhile since you signed in Lucifel!" announced Kale Boonar as his hologram flickered "how long until we destroy those False Rulers on the Newtype Elder Council and reinstate the Nobles and Royals to power!?"

"Patients, Rosiel, I want to know the movements on the Fallen" announced Krane as he looked about the meeting room "Valac, what news do you have on the Fallen's Movements, are they planning a break-away!?"

"There has been no movement, the Fallen Angels are simply building weaponry as commanded by the Chairman and have not made any suspicious movements, I thought that we aided the Fallen, don't we?" asked Antony but Krane simply shrugged before he decided to give a more descriptive response.

"The Fallen Angels are the Organization that embodies the Newtype Dreams we have been trained to uphold, however that dream has been manipulated by the Newtype Elder Council which have ruled as a dynasty from father-to-son for over two thousand years, they are the source of corruption in the Newtype Race and distort our capabilities to follow the plan our own way" announced Krane as he explained to his allies "we follow the P.L.A.N as the it dictates the dream of Newtypes rising to power once again after twelve thousand years of banishment but the Elder Council take away our independence, how can we be agile or multitask when we are told bluntly what must be done without being able to see the larger picture, therefore we must save our Newtype brothers by crushing the Elder Council and their suppressing tyranny!"

"Agreed, but what about Rashnu, is he in on your little scheme!?" questioned Cecile and Krane shrugged uncaringly.

"Who gives a damn about him, he believes fully on the end of humanity and the Newtypes rising from the ashes, I am running some tests on GENESIS' capabilities and if they are dangerous then I will intervene in its firing!" announced Krane with a smile "if that answers your question, Alexiel, then I would like to get on the topic of our expanding forces!"

"Our Cloning Stations have recently released a new batch of Clones which has greatly increased our previous numbers, we are ready for the OMNI Enforcers and Blue Cosmos, Normal Newtype Clones have been trained to resist the temptation of their emotions and be merciless!" announced Cecile with a smile "we are now ready for a full out confrontation with OMNI!"

"Excellent, I want our forces on stand-by, they are to attack the OMNI Fleets near the PLANTs and our Fortresses!" announced Krane with a smile "if that is all then I adjourn this meeting!!"

* * *

**8****th**** May, 4:00am; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus and take to the sky, ripples form on the water's surface_" announced Krane as he read aloud from LOVELESS before thinking of Kira "_the wandering soul knows no rest…_"

"Lord Krane, preparations are finished for Atmospheric exit and we are getting ready for takeoff in a few minutes, all Positron Cannons are ready!" announced Renaldo with a salute as the Varda got ready for takeoff.

"Very well, begin Atmospheric exit, it is about time that we destroy OMNI once and for all!" announced Krane and Renaldo announced his commands to the crew, the Varda sprung into the air before the positron cannons unfolded and fired up for their blasts to impact in unison, the ship shot up through the air before arriving in orbit.

"We have a message from our fleet, they are awaiting us nearby, also OMNI's 9th Fleet are gathering their forces over J.O.S.H.A!" announced Dylan Frere as he typed at his CIC Terminal "there is exactly Seven Hours till Operation Spitbreak!!"

"Then we are to prepare here for five hours before moving out, we will attack the OMNI Fleet an hour before the drop fleet arrives, an hour before Operation Spitbreak begins!" announced Krane as he looked at the tactical map with a smirk.

* * *

**10:00am; Outside Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Battlefield**

"Alright, all Mobile Suites are to go into triangle formation on the forward attack and destroy as many Mobile Armours as possible, then split apart and begin mopping up Operations!" announced Krane as he watched the enemy forces assemble "scratch that but carry out in the same formations, beware Enemy Mobile Suites as well, hmm…so these are the Strike Daggers"

Krane felt a sudden Newtype Flash and dodged backwards as two Gunbarrel Daggers came at him with their Gunbarrels blazing, one was painted an entire black colour while the other was in normal colours as it attempted to shoot down the Super Newtype who dodged his Gundam out of the way, Krane launched the Black Providence's DRAGOONs and sent them circling around the two Daggers except the two seemed to make it difficult to hit one target until Zake and Jake cut in. The twins moved off to take one Dagger piloted by Morgan Chevalier while Krane easily destroyed the other Dagger unit as it passed by but then a Customised Moebius Zero named the Moebius Infinite shot past and Krane smirked insanely, this was the pilot Krane had heard a lot about that had surpassed all the Anti-Coordinator training and Spatial Awareness Training in all of the OMNI Enforcer's recorded scores, the Moebius Infinity's Valiant Railgun and the beam cannons of the Weapon Pods flashed around the Super Newtype who grinned evilly as he fired all his weaponry as well as the Moebius Infinity also firing all its weapons. The result being that all the weapon pods of both units were destroyed and Krane fired a shot that sent the OMNI Ace flying away to safety, meanwhile the drop fleet was moving into position with a degree of pace and made its way past the flame covered OMNI 9th Fleet, Krane simply smirked again before he withdrew to the Varda.

* * *

**1:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Hanger: Changing Room**

Antony growled as he slammed his fist against the locker door that he owned as he pondered on what to do now, a Cyclops System and the Freedom caused ZAFT to lose the battle which caused Antony to fume even worse, it had been Antony who had worked on the Neutron Jammer Canceller and it had been Patrick Zala who had used it to build the Freedom after data gathered on the Strike and to a less degree the other G-Weapons.

"You seem troubled" spoke Krane as he stepped out from the edge of the line of lockers and leaned against the lockers "I can understand, this was Rau's plan all along, he engineered this"

"Rau's plan, but not yours, right?" asked Antony and a smirk appeared on Krane's face.

"Correct, I will make Rau repent for his crimes until there is nothing left for him to repent for, he will then serve me in the New World Order!" announced Krane with a smile "and I will need your help too, Antony, you are a Newtype Noble and a member of the Big Eight when it comes to Newtype Noble Families, are you up for helping me!?"

"Your wish is my Command, my Emperor!" announced Antony with a salute causing Krane to smirk evilly.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that Chapter, as you can see, Rau's little actions caused Krane to change drastically over his time as a normal Supreme Commander and this was also before the four others had come along to help him with the burden of ruling the entire of ZAFT's Forces. Review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 – The Battles of Panama and Orb**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me. There will be other things in this and future chapters that also don't belong to me, quotes, can one guess what book it's from.**

* * *

**25****th**** May, 11:30am; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Hanger**

"All Forces are ready, my Lord, Lord Le Creuset has also signed in as Normal ZAFT Fleet Commander!" announced Renaldo over a transmission as the Varda awaited beside the ZAFT Fleet while being surrounded by at least ten Leviathan-Class Submarine Battleship Carriers.

"Very well, let us go and _'take to the sky'_ to close OMNI's Door to space, let's go Antony!" announced Krane as he allowed the Black Providence to be lifted by a crane over to the left most launch catapult.

"Yes, My Lord Krane, lets!" announced Antony as the Noir Benevolence was loaded onto the right most launch catapult and prepared to launch.

"This is Krane Hibiki, Black Providence, entering Battle!" announced Krane and the Prototype Black Newtype Command Unit launched out of the hanger.

* * *

**11:45am; Port Panama, Battlefield**

"Damn Naturals!" growled Antony as he fired his "Corruption" DRAGOONs down on the wall of stone that were cliffs near the Panama Base and was covered in Anti-Mobile Suite weaponry which allowed sea based Mobile Suites to begin scaling the cliff face.

"Antony, deal with as many OMNI Emplacements as you can, I will move ahead and find a checkpoint base near Panama Base!" announced Krane as the Black Providence jetted by overhead "I will cause a commotion in their nearest base and allow our forces to advance quickly, send down a Space Drop of Dark Celestial Forces at each checkpoint base and give them a scare, we of the Dark Celestials will use that as our Bases of Operations into Panama and a watch outpost for the Gungnir EMP weapons!!"

"Yes, my Lord!" announced Antony as he watched the flight enabled Black GuAIZ Units fly from their carriers with the normal ZAFT Aquatic Mobile Suites also swimming over and climbing the cliff face.

A group of five Strike Daggers awaited Krane at the Checkpoint but Krane simply folded his DRAGOON Pods forwards and watched as the beams of the Black Providence pierced their armour, the Strike Daggers exploded while missiles launched at Krane along with Tank Shells which bounced off the Phase Shift Armour of the Black Providence, Krane folded the DRAGOON Pods backwards and fired at the Jets that had fired the original missiles at him causing them to explode one after the other. Krane laughed as he turned the DRAGOONs down on the fleeing tanks and opened fire with merciless precision causing the helpless tanks to explode, Krane dodged a few shots from the recently arrived Strike Daggers before they also met the same fate as the lesser weapons, once all enemies were dealt with he enjoyed destroying the base's defenses until they surrendered and were taken to a camp controlled by the Dark Celestials.

"My Lord, the Gungnir EMP Weapons have descended, but the arrival of OMNI's Strike Daggers are making their protection difficult!" announced Antony while he used the "Michael" Anti-Ship Sword to cut through a OMNI Battleship that was waiting in the Gulf near the port that held a full complement of Strike Daggers that were firing at all the flying ZAFT Mobile Weapons, knowing that this was a danger to the flying Black GuAIZ units, Antony saw it in the interest of the Dark Celestials that this ship and its cargo were sunk.

"I see, redirect yourself over to Area 56 once you're done with your present mission, we need as many units defending the Gungnirs as possible!" announced Krane as he headed over to another area noted on the Radar as Area 59 where a Gungnir was being heavily defending by losing GINNs, Krane unfolded his DRAGOONs and opened a barrage on the Strike Daggers causing them to explode.

"These Naturals dare put a Mobile Suite into mass production, they can't even win a battle against GINNs with only tanks yet they think they can destroy our superior weaponry by using these cheap units, pathetic!" yelled Antony as the "Corruption" DRAGOONs blazed down upon the Strike Daggers at Area 56, Antony made sure that none of the Strike Daggers were harmed.

"We're activating the Gungnirs now, be prepared for what follows after, things are about to get rather genocidal!" announced Krane with a growl as the Gungnirs launched their energy outwards and disabled all technology without shielding.

* * *

**12:30pm; Voskolv-Class Submarine Carrier: Rasht, Bridge**

"Commander, it seems that the entire enemy force is under attack by our forces, they are helpless!" announced the Captain and Rau's lips turned upwards in a smirk but he scowled when the Captain continued "Krane's forces and some ZAFT Forces are protecting the OMNI Surrendering Camps, all the ring leaders trying to kill the Naturals are being killed should they attempt to get close, more ZAFT Soldiers are also joining Krane's defense forces!!"

"_Damn it Krane, we're suppose to destroy the Naturals, why are you protecting them!?" _yelled Rau mentally as he glared at the screen that showed the Black Providence _"why must you defy the rules of the Newtype Elder Council!!?"_

**

* * *

**

**1:30pm; ZAFT Beach Head, Main Camp**

"My Lord, the Varda is almost ready to leave, we are just finishing reloading the Mobile Suites into the ship!" announced Renaldo as he walked alongside Krane down the beach but stopped when Krane paused.

"My Lord!" announced a Dark Celestial Soldier and Krane turned to notice the OMNI Soldiers saluting Krane which caused Krane to smile as he continued walking with a salute of his own.

"Where are you taking these guys?" asked Krane as he stopped near the Sin Commander.

"Their being transported to Kaohsiung and then to space, they will be placed as prisoners of war under the Dark Celestials but that is better than being mercilessly slaughtered as the regular ZAFT Army would have done!" announced the Sin Commander and Krane nodded before heading off towards the Varda with a lingering salute.

"I want you to send a message to Victoria, have all forces in the area prepare to detonate the Mass Driver should an OMNI Fleet attempt to make a move on its position, all forces in Africa are to divide and either head back to Victoria or Gibraltar!" announced Krane with a scowl as he thought "we will head for Carpentaria, there we will decide our next move!"

* * *

**15****th**** June, 6:00pm; Orb Union****: ****Onogoro**** Island, ****Morgenroete**** Hangers**

"It seems that a separate faction of ZAFT has come to aid us, Lucifel the Fallen One and Athrun Zala being among them, however it is obvious that Orb doesn't have the munitions to hold out a continuous battle against OMNI for much longer!" announced Uzumi and Krane nodded as he stepped forwards.

"You brought this on yourself" shrugged the once again masked Krane as he walked to the side of Uzumi "therefore, I am opening an invitation for the nation of Orb to flee to the PLANTs, I will speak for you to the council on your behalf!"

"I will not leave this nation nor leave the Mass Driver in the hands of those bastards, I know that we cannot win however I am grateful to the fact that you are allowing the common folk to flee to the PLANTs and ZAFT Territories, but I have a nation to run and a Mass Driver to make sure that it doesn't fall into the hands of Blue Cosmos!" announced Uzumi as he watched Krane face twist in sadness and helplessness "you have always been like a son to me, I will never forget you, even as I ascend to heaven!"

"But heaven is no more, when the divines descended Heaven lost stability, when you die your soul will be stuck in an empty limbo!" muttered Krane with a shake of his head "if its okay with you, I would like to observe the three OMNI Gundams: Raider, Forbidden and Calamity!"

"What would you use this data for!?" questioned Uzumi with a raised eyebrow and Krane smirked as he avoided the question.

"Anyway, if you are going to protect the cities to the best of your ability, I believe that you should station your forces along the beachheads and on the sea facing mountain roads!" announced Krane as he showed a projected map "my team will nullify the aerial attacks on this location, their drop planes won't get near the mainland, that I can promise as well as the evening up of the battle between Kira, Athrun and the OMNI Gundams!"

"I have to thank you again!" announced Uzumi with a smile "you will buy us enough time to look at all our withdrawal options!"

"All naval forces can escape to Frostfang from here, once things have calmed down and Orb is removed from the Alliance's grip, then I will send the navy back to the Orb Mainland!" announced Krane with a smile "now, Uzumi, I need to go prepare for combat!"

* * *

**16****th**** June, 9:00am; Orb Union****: ****Onogoro**** Island, Battlefield **

"Humph, so this is the Forbidden, now to test its capabilities!" announced Krane with a smirk as he dodged the Black Providence away from the OMNI pre-2nd Generation Gundam as he moved in over the Forbidden's "Hresvelgr" plasma induction cannon shot.

"Die!" yelled Shani and Krane smirked as he flipped the Black Providence over the swipe made by the "Nidhoggr" heavy scythe before pushing the DRAGOONs into a forward position before firing out with at least thirty-one beams, the Forbidden pulled down its shields and Krane watched in interest as his beams moved away to the sides of the Forbidden.

"Interesting, it has beam bending capabilities but they have not the battery capacity at present to make the beams do a full 180 and head back at the firer, still the "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor could be useful in future designing schemes" smirked Krane as he opened fire with his MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle and duel, small beam guns located on the Black Providence's composite Shield.

"Damn you!" yelled Shani as he used his "Geschmeidig Panzer" to get close while swinging with his "Nidhoggr" heavy scythe which Krane flipped the entire of the Black Providence over the Forbidden before giving a kick which sent the unit down towards the sea.

"A purely offensive unit, designed so that one can have close-range aerial superiority, hmm…and it also seems underwater capability also!" smirked Krane as he activated his composite shield's beam saber and blocked the "Nidhoggr" heavy scythe as Shani brought the Forbidden out of his hiding place in the sea to attack "could movement of water be a side effect of the "Geschmeidig Panzer"? Requires further research!"

"Bastard!" yelled Orga as he fired his "Schlag" 125mm high-energy long-range beam cannons at the ZAFT Prodigy who chuckled as he flipped a few times and dodged each shot by the Calamity.

"Pathetic, this is how you strike an enemy!" yelled Clotho as he threw the "Mjolnir" hammer however Krane moved the side and grabbed it before spinning around sending the Raider spinning into the Forbidden before letting go and watching as two OMNI Gundams flew into the third and went under.

* * *

**Meanwhile; ****Spengler****-class: Regicide, Bridge **

"What is going on!?" questioned Muruta Azrael as he glared at the Black Providence on the screen, he had heard about the Providence Newtype Weapon that was in production but never thought it would be completed so early, maybe this was an altered design.

"We don't know but it seems to be a unit under the command of Lucifel the Fallen One…" announced the Captain and Muruta clenched his jaw and moved his teeth from side to side.

"Damn you, what of those two new units that appeared yesterday, what is their position!?" asked Muruta and the Captain looked worried.

"They have recently entered the battle and the enemy Newtype unit is withdrawing away from their conflict, the pilot was treating that battle as though it were a…test, they were testing our new unit's parameters!" announced the Captain and Muruta gave a disguised snarl at that.

* * *

**1:00pm; Orb Union****: Kaguya Mass Driver Facility, Office**

"Ah, Kira, you came!" announced Krane as he turned to the younger Brunette with a smile.

"What is it you wanted to see me about?" asked Kira as he looked at the older brunette.

"I want you to consider joining ZAFT after this little issue is over, but if not, you will be welcome to a life up at the PLANTs!" announced Krane with a smile but it dropped when he noticed the look on Kira's face "is something wrong!?"

"No, it's just that I want to protect my friends, to do that and achieve peace I believe that the best idea for me is to stay neutral in this conflict!" announced Kira causing Krane to laugh suddenly.

"Too late for that" shrugged Krane as he headed off "however I think you should consider it, after all, you do want to see your oldest friend soon…"

* * *

**2:30pm; Orb Union****: Kaguya Mass Driver Facility, Battlefield**

"These new models are a pain!" yelled Clotho as he dodged the Raider away from the "Corruption" DRAGOONs that had launched from the Noir Benevolence but the beams had already chipped the Raider's wing.

"First those blasted new models and those ships get into space, now the ZAFT Dark Celestial Forces nearby launch a full out attack on us, I never imagined that they had so many good pilots!" growled Orga as he fired at a flying Black GuAIZ which dodged before kneeing the Calamity in the stomach.

"Pathetic!" growled Asuzur with a laugh as he dismembered the Calamity's right arm but before he could finish the Raider dived in and grabbed the Calamity by the shoulders.

"Shani, we've been told to withdraw, we already knew we didn't have the troops needed to hold the Orb Union and ZAFT knows this!" growled Clotho as he sent a message over towards his partners in crime.

"Shall we follow them!?" asked Zake as his Black GuAIZ Custom One but the Black Providence held up a hand.

"No, they've done enough damage, Jake!" announced Krane as he turned to face the Black GuAIZ Custom Two "I want you forces to observe the Archangel and those new OMNI Units, things could get sticky with so many powerful elements in the scene, I just hope that Kira takes an interest in my request!!"

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of the battle of Orb, the battles in the near future are going to get awfully rocky from the major changes that have happened in this created Gundam Seed Universe, but there will be little changes in anywhere but behind the scenes. Review!!**

* * *

**Dark Celestial Limited Production Mobile Suite designs:**

Code: ZGMF-LX09T

Name: DOM Trooper Original Spec Type Asuzur Custom

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact Hyper Compensator Battery

**Weapons:**

2x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS

1x MA-M20S "Lupus" high-energy beam Sniper rifle with beam bayonet

1x MA-MV06D composite armed shield with beam saber, 2 beam guns/Beam Claw and a prototype Claw

Other Weapons:

**Other Equipment:**

Atmospheric Flight

**Information:**

**Pilot: **Asuzur Zala

**Code:** ZGMF-L600EX

**Name:** Black GuAIZ Custom 1

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact Hyper Compensator Battery

**Weapons:**

2x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS

1x MA-MV06B composite armed shield with beam saber, 4 small beam guns and a prototype Anti-Ship Sword

6x "Kamikaze" External Arresters/DRAGOONs (1x High-Energy Beam Assault Cannon/Beam Saber Pincers each)/Kamikaze Remote Beam Anchors, located on waist  
1x MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle

**Other Equipment:**

Atmospheric Flight

**Information:**

**Pilot:** Zake Bonaparte

**Code:** ZGMF-L600EX

**Name:** Black GuAIZ Custom 1

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact Hyper Compensator Battery

**Weapons:**

2x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS

1x MA-MV06B composite armed shield with beam saber, 4 small beam guns and a prototype Anti-Ship Sword

6x "Kamikaze" External Arresters/DRAGOONs (1x High-Energy Beam Assault Cannon/Beam Saber Pincers each)/Kamikaze Remote Beam Anchors, located on waist  
1x MA-M20S "Lupus" high-energy beam Sniper rifle

**Other Equipment:**

Atmospheric Flight

Mirage Colloid System

**Information:**

**Pilot:** Jake Bonaparte


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 – The Battles of Mendel**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me. There will be other things in this and future chapters that also don't belong to me, quotes, can one guess what book it's from.**

* * *

**4****th**** July, 12:45pm; ****Aprilius**** One: Government Building, Patrick Zala's Office**

"Ah, Krane, welcome!" announced Patrick with a smile as Krane stepped into the room and nodded "I have to admit that all your movements on the military scale is awfully confusing, especially your numbers or resources, how did you get pirates to join your cause as well?"

"I have my methods" smiled Krane as he thought about his dear sister: Silvafra's high mental capabilities including the abilities to control and alter memories of anyone even weak Newtypes "but regardless, the fact remains that Athrun Zala escaped your capture and went with Lacus Clyne on the Eternal, this is unforgivable since you should have killed Athrun the moment he came through that door!"

"Then you should have…" started Patrick but Krane cut him off.

"I was on route back to the PLANTs when it happened, don't you dare push the blame on me, otherwise I will have you out of office before you can say 'Open the Office door'!" seethed Krane and Patrick sat back in his chair as Krane's glare burned into him "I am incredibly capable to lead our armies into battle but you have to understand that I can't be everywhere at once, therefore I have returned to the PLANTs upon understanding that earth based combat isn't going to be the crowning achievement of this stage of the war, I assume that my bill to reorganize the spare fleets into a fighting force has been passed?"

"Yes, they are awaiting your command on the notion!" announced Patrick and Krane nodded as he moved towards the display on the wall.

"Then I will get in touch with them before I head off to Mendel!" announced Krane who answered before Patrick could ask his question "that is where the Eternal, Kusanagi, Archangel, Freedom and Justice have fled to!"

"I see, I have already given Le Creuset the mission to hunt down the Eternal, do you think that reinforcements will be necessary!?" asked Patrick with a worried look and Krane nodded.

"I have confirmation that an Archangel-Class, two Agamemnon-Classes and four Nelson-Classes are planning to search out the Archangel and therefore Freedom as well as its sibling!" announced Krane with a look "you must know that it is unwise to allow OMNI to gain the schematics of either or the N-Jammer Canceller Data, the data from the designs could prove quite fatal to our cause, therefore I will be heading out to try and retrieve the allegiance of Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato as they are both Coordinators!!"

"I see, how many units will you need to take!?" questioned Patrick and Krane did a quick metal calculation in his head.

"I will be taking the Cuzco-Classes: _Respire_ and the _Relate_ with Kale and Cecile in command to go after the Eternal and the Nuclear powered Gundams, just be patient, even if I fail I will make sure that no deal is made between the Three Ships Alliance as their known and OMNI!" announced Krane with a Dark Celestial Salute and bow before moving to leave "good day Chairman!"

* * *

**5****th**** July, 4:30pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Krane's Office**

"How can we stand up to the Freedom and Justice, their nuclear powered Gundams while we are using battery powered Mobile Suites, I say that we should just hack into the their O.S. and blow them up!" growled Asuzur as he ranted and Krane sighed with Golden Eyes as he used Techno Interface.

"Impossible, it seemed the Fallen have specifically designed the Gundams that not even my hacking skills can enter their O.S. and it only becomes worse with the fact that neither the Freedom nor Justice has a active P.L.A.N wireless link activated at this moment in time!" announced Krane with a growl "what did Rau do to their O.S!?"

"They were designed to be used by Newtypes!?" asked Antony and Krane's glare silenced him.

"No, they were specifically designed for next generation Newtype Gundams that we were going to produce from the exact physical design of the Justice and Freedom, due to the simple fact they were stolen and Rau had gotten near their development area, the O.S. is not allowing my access as it is unconfirmed hacking and it has no P.L.A.N wireless ling operable in which I can use as a fast lane back door!" explained Krane as he seethed at the incompetence of his genetic father "I'm going to need good reasons why I don't just kill him!!"

"We should just enter combat with the Three Ships Alliance and hope that we get lucky, we have two nuclear Gundams of our own" smiled Cecile as she indicated towards Krane and Antony.

"The Black Providence and Noir Benevolence, both units should have the power to defeat Freedom and Justice, it all depends on the power of the pilot really" shrugged Kale as he leaned on Krane's desk with one lag crossed over the other.

"The X09A and the X10A are not connected to the P.L.A.N, they are creations of Newtype engineering and therefore are illegal, the pilots who have come into contact with that project illegally after its theft will need to be destroyed as well as anyone and anything it has come into contact with!" muttered Zake and Jake nodded "there is no other way"

"That is unimportant, the real issue is if OMNI gain the N-Jammer Canceller data within their designs and find a way to mass produce them, if they succeed in their recreation of the NJC they will once again regain their Nuclear capabilities!" announced Krane with a snarl "if they gain nukes then there is little our fortresses can do to stand in their way, Blue Cosmos will genocide every Coordinator at the PLANTs, this will jeopardize the Newtype secret as well!"

"Very well, I will set course for Mendel, we will join up with Le Creuset along the way!" announced Renaldo with a salute before heading out into the corridor to get the ship underway.

* * *

**12****th**** July, 10:00am; Within Mendel Colony: Labs, Office Area**

"This place was used by Dr Hibiki to create the Ultimate Coordinator and in such a lot other projects as well as your cloned siblings were sacrificed!" announced Rau and Krane stepped out of an alcove which Rau looked in his direction "isn't that right!?"

"It is true!" announced Krane as he stepped out to stand beside Rau "many of the clones used received genes from Al Da Flaga and I was the original for the Ultimate Coordinator Project but due to differences I was constituted into the Perfect Coordinator Project which they failed to fully replicate even with the usage of my clones"

"See, I'm not the only one who has suffered from these hennas acts!" yelled Rau and Krane shook his head as he walked down the stairs off to the side.

"I wash my hands with this, Rau, don't continue this crap any long" growled Krane before he left the room in it's entirely.

* * *

**2:0****0pm; Outside Mendel, Battlefield**

Krane dodged a few shots from a group of Strike Daggers before folding his DRAGOONs forwards and opening a barrage on their ranks causing the Daggers to explode, next the Strike Daggers came from behind and Krane folded the DRAGOONs backwards so that they fired at the Strike Daggers behind him, an Agamemnon-Class fired at the Black Providence but Krane simply detached the locks on the Backpack and sent the DRAGOONs flying through Zero-G before raining green fire down upon the OMNI Mobile Weapon Carrier which swerved too late and ended up a fireball. The Forbidden dived away from Krane when it noticed that the "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor would not protect from a shot to the rear as the DRAGOONs moved to get behind the OMNI Gundam, Krane laughed as he fired at it anyway trying to slow it down enough for a single DRAGOON Pod to get behind the Forbidden, from the corner of his eye he noticed Rau's CGUE relaxing off to the side as he observed the battle.

"Hey, Kira!" shouted Krane as he charged forwards towards the distracted Freedom and slashed with the beam saber in his composite shield causing Kira to block with both of the Freedom's Beam Sabers "want to play another game!?"

"You!" shouted Kira as he drew the Freedom's "Lupus" and opened fire which Krane dodged backwards before using the DRAGOONs to fire down on all sides of the Freedom causing it to do near impossible moves to dodge.

"Not bad, Kira, isn't that Flay Allster's voice!?" questioned Krane with a laugh as he recalled all his DRAGOONs and withdrew to let the battle carry on as it may, at the same time the Varda dropped out of Mirage Colloid and fired its cannons which destroyed the last Agamemnon-Class while the _Dominion_ prepared its withdraw.

* * *

**5:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Krane's Office**

"You had the chance to destroy the Freedom and the Justice, because of you the chances of the N-Jammer Canceller falling into OMNI's hands is at an all time high, do you know the consequences of OMNI regaining Nuclear capabilities!" yelled Rau but Krane grabbed his throat and lifted Rau against the wall with at least twenty centimeters off the ground.

"I know very well that it was you how gave Azrael the NJC and it was you who plans for Humanity's demise, you are a disgusting wretch Le Creuset, I will enjoy your time in repentance!" sneered Krane before throwing Rau across the room which he landed on his back on the coffee table between the two leather suites and rolled onto the floor with a groan "get out of my sight!!"

"You know, that was a little harsh, maybe you should say sorry!" announced Antony as he walked through the doorway with a smirk as Rau limped out "if you ask me, however, I believe he deserved it!"

"The man is a traitor to his blood and our ancesctors, he is nothing more than a criminal in need of repentance, I wonder if it will be a living repentance or a dying one" smirked Krane as he relaxed back "he did point a finger at the innocent Morningstar forgetting that he has God's favour"

"True, when are we launching the defence of Boaz, may I ask!?" questioned Antony and Krane nodded before answering.

"We will make the first defensive line on the 23rd September, until then we are to track down the spies working for Rau in ZAFT and terminate them under the guise of treason, I will comment that there are spies to Patrick!" announced Krane with a nod "everything will begin soon"

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that bloody chapter, if you can't guess, then the battle of Boaz is next and following that the chaos at Jachin Due however that won't be the last chapter! Review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 – The Battles of Boaz**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me. There will be other things in this and future chapters that also don't belong to me, quotes, can one guess what book it's from.**

* * *

**22****nd**** September, 4:00pm; Largent Point 4: Boaz, Command Room**

"My Lord, you have mustered such a large force to this humble Fortress, is it possible that OMNI has gained the equipment necessary to destroy the place!?" asked the Commander of Boaz and Krane nodded.

"There is a possibility that Blue Cosmos have been able to steal the N-Jammer Canceller data, with that in mind I have commanded all forces that have been forced into an Orbital Fleet to gather here at Boaz to defend, this possibly means that OMNI will be coming at us with Nuclear weapons!" announced Krane with a growl as he looked at the large tactical map of OMNI's Military movements "their already finishing off our forces in Gibraltar and Carpentaria, their interest is now to move their Mobile Suites in force up to space so that they can have one last showdown and use Nuclear weapons to end the war in their favour, we cannot let that happen!"

"Understood, we will try to defend as best we can from Boaz, I'd like to see them get past Boaz!" laughed the Commander and Krane smiled lightly before walking out of the command centre and into the hallway.

"OMNI is coming in force yet the Commander seems unfazed, I wonder, will Boaz be able to hold the strain of Nuclear Weapons!?" questioned Antony where he stood with a smirk on his face.

"You know as well as I do that Boaz is doomed, OMNI has Nuclear Weapons and we have no defence, however we can at least cripple the OMNI Invasion Fleet and take out a few Aces in the meantime" smiled Krane as he continued to walk with Antony following behind "how long until the OMNI Forces arrive, also I want a complete schematics test of how long it would take between our fleet and OMNI's to reach the PLANTs not including their Legendary Slow Resupplying from their Luna Bases, I need to know if we can reach the PLANTs before they do if they go on an all-out advance without supplying!"

"I see, but considering the speed of our ships in comparison, we should be able to get back to the PLANTs at least two hours before anything happens!" announced Antony as he led Krane through the corridors towards the ship hangers.

* * *

**23****rd**** September, 9:00am; Outside Boaz, Battlefield**

"Damned Naturals!" yelled Antony as he fired his "Alexiel" Beam Rifles and "Uriel" Anti-Matter Cannon as well as his launched "Corruption" DRAGOONs causing Strike Daggers to explode left and right "even if they have nukes waiting in the wings, we won't let them get to Boaz easily, we'll die before we make things easy for them!"

"Their lives are worthless, they should waddle in despair, for that is the only sin that will be tapping them on the back these days" growled Krane as he flipped the Black Providence so that it was over a Agamemnon-Class before releasing a full burst with DRAGOONs, Composite Shield and Beam Rifle.

"Weaklings, this is your Requiem" laughed Zake as he fired his MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle which destroyed a single Strike Dagger with more following the last's destruction, each time Zake made a shot another person died, Zake, Jake and Asuzur's aims were accurate and vigilant.

"They will despair upon their graves, they have made one hell of a mistake by coming here even if they succeed, all forces are to advance against the OMNI Space Fleets in the name of ZAFT that is a order!" commanded Krane as he launched his DRAGOONs after recharging and ripped apart ten Strike Daggers as they tried to follow the ZAFT Supreme Commander on his turn, the DRAGOONs continued to hunt nearby Strike Daggers and Nelson-Classes until there was a space of emptiness where Krane stopped except for remains of ships and Mobile Suites.

"_Commander, incoming Archangel-Class, confirmed to be the Dominion!"_ announced Renaldo over a transmission as the CIC confirmed it _"we are leaving ranks to pursue their task force!"_

"Very well, Zake, Jake and Asuzur will aid the Varda in its expeditions!" announced Krane as he dodged a slash from a Strike Dagger before launching his prototype Heatrod which slashed that very same Strike Dagger in two, Krane observed as the line of ZAFT Mobile Suites as well as the Dark Celestials' Black GuAIZ, Black CGUE DEEP Arms and Black GINN Heavy Assault Types fought to hold back the Mobile Armours and Mobile Suites of the OMNI Enforcers.

"Pah, their forces are numeral and their new forces are powerful but they are poor maintenance, none of these Naturals will evolve into Newtypes" muttered Antony with a scowl as he dodged a Strike Dagger before impaling it with the "Michael" Anti-Ship Sword and slashing another through as he passed.

"Don't underestimate them, they are weaker beings that we can look down on, however they are not above using Newtypes for their own goals making the chances of Newtypes in their ranks considerable though doubtful" muttered Krane as he dodged the Gunbarrels of the Gunbarrel Dagger as it fired its Railguns "could you deal with this defiler while I take out their high hitters, this guy is really quite obnoxious, therefore there is a doubt he holds any individual Newtype influence!"

**(Theme: A Beating Black Wing – Final Fantasy Crisis Core)**

"Krane!" announced a voice and the Moebius Infinity flew by while firing its Beam Cannons and "Valiant Mk.8" Linear Cannon, Krane scowled as its pilot named Infinity fired at him suddenly but he managed to maneuver the Black Providence away from the attacks and growled when Infinity released the locks on the Wired Gunbarrels which fired at him with their "Gottfried Mk.71" 20mm high-energy beam cannons causing Krane to grunt in discomfort.

"Ah, Infinity or should I say Angelo Clone MKII, I was wondering when I would get to fight you again" smirked Krane as he launched the Black Providence's DRAGOONs while dodging the Moebius Infinity's beam and projectile weaponry.

"You are a disgrace as a Newtype, Krane, you need to be terminated!" growled Infinity as his Gunbarrels fired from three different directions and managed to catch one of Krane's DRAGOONs.

"Coming from the Failed Clone tool of Blue Cosmos, I follow the P.L.A.N as it dictates, what is your excuse!?" countered Krane as he activated the Beam Saber in the Black Providence's Composite Shield and slashed a Gunbarrel in half as it passed.

"I'm being manipulated by drugs, but even then, I see that Genocide won't lead to the P.L.!" announced Infinity as he dodged the shot by Krane's MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle.

"That is not my intention, which is the intention of my father, I believe that all of humanity should evolve into Newtypes and Oppression is the best Catalyst!" announced Krane as he fired his MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle and 2 small beam guns on his composite shield which destroyed another Gunbarrel as Krane got one step closer to destroying the Newtype Royal Clone.

"You are all the same" scowled Infinity and froze when Krane gave a dark laugh.

"That is just too much, this is coming from a Newtype whose soul is pulled down by Earth's Gravity, you are as weak as the Naturals if you don't accept the calling of outer space!" announced Krane as he fired all his DRAGOONs in unison causing the engine of the Moebius Infinity to explode before pointing his beam rifle at cockpit of the Moebius Infinity "it is over!"

**(End Theme)**

"Well done, Krane, but please kill me now but promise me something…stop your father!" announced Infinity "go now my Angel Prince!"

"Goodbye, Infinity, your cloning flaws wouldn't have allowed you to live for much longer anyway" muttered Krane sadly as he fired his beam rifle and destroyed the Moebius Infinity before jetting off, he noticed the exploding mass of purple in the distance and scowled as he headed off on the route the Varda had moved along and it seemed that the Varda was leading the fleet homewards.

* * *

**1:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"We are sorry, my lord, but Boaz was impacted with multiple Nuclear Warheads!" announced Renaldo with a look and Antony snarled off to the side while Krane simply sighed, at peace.

"Well, we knew that it was going to happen sooner or later, it can be rebuilt from the remains" shrugged Krane as he looked towards the tactical display with a scowl "at the rate we're going, both sides are going to destroy each other rather rapidly, that is why we need to recreate a defensive line at Jachin Due to protect the PLANTs!"

"Considering the damage made to enemy forces, especially the Dominion, it should take about two days before they are ready to attack the PLANTs!" announced Antony as he smirked "that gives us two days to make a line of defence, we should return to the PLANTs in an hours time, then the real battle begins!!"

"Indeed, I have to make some visits before the battle, please support me while I'm am occupied!" announced Krane as he walked out of the office with a smirk.

* * *

**Info – That is the end of that Chapter, there are about three Chapters left in the story before it comes to an end, while the ZAFT Forces are preparing Krane is going to make some insinuations into some ZAFT Officials as well as the size of his family. Review!!**

Code: TS-MA2mod**.∞**

Name: Moebius Infinity

**Producers:** Atlantic Federation

**Powerplant:** Neo-Ultracompact energy battery (by the skirmishes during the Mendel Issue it is equipped with a Solar Panel system to help infuse more energy into the battery and at Boaz it is equipped with a Nuclear Reactor)

**Weapons:**

1st seen: The 2nd Battle of Orbit, 8th May C.E. 71

1x Compact "Valiant Mk.8" 11cm linear cannon, located on the front of the Moebius Unit

4x "Verde Lay" Wire-Linked Weapon Pods (2x "Gottfried Mk.71" 20mm high-energy beam cannons, 1x Large 8-barralled Missile Launchers)

By the Battle of Mendel

1x Compact "Valiant Mk.8" 11cm linear cannon, located on the front of the Moebius Unit

4x "Verde Lay" Wire-Linked Weapon Pods (2x "Gottfried Mk.71" 20mm high-energy beam cannons, 1x Large 8-barralled Missile Launchers)

2x "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannon, located beneath the Mobile Armour on either side of "Valiant Mk.8" 11cm linear cannon, can be detached to be used by OMNI Mobile Suites in the middle of a battle

2x 57mm high-energy beam rifle, located between the equipped "Agni" and the "Valiant Mk.8", can be detached to be used by OMNI Mobile Suites in the middle of a battle

**Other Equipment:**

It is later equipped with Solar Panel systems which are later replaced for extra Verniers as it is now powered by nuclear energy

By its final battle it is equipped by an N-Jammer Canceller

**Information: **The ultimate Moebius Unit used by a mysterious OMNI Ace who meets his end at Krane's hands at the battle of Boaz

**Pilot:** Infinity (A.K.A Angelo Clone 2) 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 – Weeding out the Traitors **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me. There will be other things in this and future chapters that also don't belong to me, quotes, can one guess what book it's from.**

**

* * *

**

**24****th**** September, 9:00am; Aprilius One: VIP Area, Mansion **

"What is the meaning of this!?" yelled Commander Dunaught as he backed away from the Dark Celestial Soldiers and Secret Service Men as they approached him, his guard were quick to learn their lesson and join Krane's side or leave.

"What is going on is obvious, you are an undercover member of Blue Cosmos and therefore a Traitor to all Coordinators, your life has no meaning but to betray your own kind!" announced Krane with a scowl as he pointed his Beretta at the Commander's head while the Dark Celestials recently developed Cyber Newtype Bodyguards aimed their XM8 rifles at the fallen Commander "therefore, your life is expendable in the highest meaning of the word, take him away!!"

"You know Patrick will need to be informed" muttered Antony as he followed Krane towards the mansion doors.

"Chairman Zala has already been informed, in fact, Chairman Zala has given authorization for me to do as I deem fit" answered Krane with a scowl as he entered the mansion "interesting place, I think this place would do nicely, I will speak to Patrick about cleaning it out of all the Commander's junk and then I'll take the place for myself, that commander meanwhile will be making a disappearance!"

"Hmm, I'll get to work on moving you in, haven't you got someone to go see!?" asked Antony and Krane nodded with a fake salute before heading over to the garage and whistling.

"It seems that Commander and I have a Black Porsche Fetish, there are three different shape of said vehicle in this garage, out of all the Commander's crap I claim these cars for myself!" announced Krane with a laugh as he headed over to a wall where a line of keys were hanging up "Antony, make sure that these Porsches remain!"

"Alright, just get going already!" shouted Antony and Krane smirked as he opened the door of the nearest Porsche as well as the Garage Door and sped out of the household.

* * *

**12:00pm; Aprilius One: Household Area, ****Gilbert Durandal's House**

"Hey, Gil, is it too late for me to bother you?" questioned Krane as he opened the door to the doctor's house and grinned at the smiling Doctor who came into the entrance hall moments later.

"Ah, Krane, I have been expecting you" smiled Gilbert as he led Krane through the house "I heard that you have been attempting to adopt a child, you are exactly like your father, always wanting a child at a young age"

"Do you have any specific child on you at present?" asked Krane as he followed Gilbert into the living room with a glance.

"Rey is at school however I did recently pick up a child living on the street, his mother died at Juniusand he was abandoned by his father who went to seek revenge and died at Endymion, he has no parents and he could use a family, I can arrange for him to become a genetic child of yours through genetic engineering if you do wish" announced Gilbert and Krane nodded with a smile.

"Is he here now?" asked Krane as he looked about and Gilbert smiled with a nod before heading off.

"Hi…" muttered a voice and Krane's head turned to find a young man with long platinum blond hair and silver eyes, the young man expected a bad reaction from Krane but Krane simply smiled.

"And you are?" asked Krane with a small glint of compassion in his eyes as he looked on the younger.

"Vega Voldolt though I really should forget about it, it isn't like my father did anything for me, he left me on the street at ten years old" muttered Vega and Krane smiled sadly as he walked over and wrapped his arms around the thirteen year old causing the younger to jump.

"I can give you a house and a family, though it is small at this moment in time, I promise that it will grow in time" smiled Krane as he nuzzled the silverette "well, what will it be, will you accept me as your new father?"

"Yes, I really could use one, thank you" smiled Vega before he collapsed against Krane who picked him up easily.

"He fainted, Gil, could you take care of him just a bit longer?" asked Krane and Gilbert nodded as he rested Vega on the leather suite "innovate him with the use of my genes, meanwhile, I have a battle to get ready for!"

"Good luck, tell me Krane, will Vega be forced to join the military at his age?" asked Gilbert and Krane nodded slightly.

"I would have him as a test pilot until after this mess is over, once we have peace, he can begin as a test pilot but he will later be allowed as a full fledged Commander!" announced Krane as he walked towards the entrance hall "I'll see you later, Gilbert!!"

* * *

**25****th**** September, 11:30am; Aprilius One: Government Building, Patrick's Office**

"Ah, Krane, I have already spoken with Le Creuset" smirked Patrick as Krane walked up to the desk "we are going to counter with GENESIS!"

"Excellent for you, however I believe it should be wise that we don't attack the Earth directly with the Gamma Cannon, if we fire at the Earth we may regret it later" pointed out Krane as he sat back and observed the finishing touches being made to GENESIS on the large screen "meanwhile, we are to concentrate our forces around Jachin Due and hope we can hold back the nuclear attack, all forces must understand that there are no retreat from this point on!"

"I understand your point of view, the Naturals have taken important people away from all of us, but we however shall strike back with our Gamma Cannon!" announced Patrick with a smirk and Krane nodded as he turned and left the room with a scowl.

* * *

**12:30pm; Aprilius One: VIP Area, Krane's new Mansion**

"It seems that those Bastards on the council are going to destroy the Earth without a doubt, if they fire at the Earth, a large portion of the Earth's surface will be obliterated and nearly all life on the planet incinerated!" announced the Head Scientist as he paced the office and Judice Lisborn scowled before looking at his brother.

"You know that I won't allow that, isn't that right, Silvafra?" asked Krane as he turned to look at his youngest sister with a smile.

"Father will fail in his attempt to gain revenge on the human race, all I know indefinite, is that Kira Yamato will play a part!" announced Silvafra and Krane nodded as he stood from behind his desk.

"Neither will we" scowled Cecile and Kale nodded as he leaned against the nearby wall.

"Very well the Dark Celestials will therefore create a final line of defence at Jachin Due and begin the final preparations for Nuclear Countermeasures, we will continue to support ZAFT but if Patrick Zala decides to fire upon the Earth then we will commence a Coup D_'_état and take over ZAFT in one swoop!" announced Krane as he pointed out the Plan for the next battle.

"What about the Fallen Angels!?" questioned Kale and Krane seethed at the name of the self-proclaimed Newtype Paramilitary Organization that had only been born due to the Dark Celestials' time, support and supplies on the matter.

"Forget the Fallen Angels, they are condemned as traitors to the human race even if they had no idea about Rau's Plan, we must now make final preparations!" announced Krane with a smirk as he stood "we must not fail!"

"Yes, my Lord!" saluted every member in the room and Krane nodded before leaving.

* * *

**26****th**** September, 1:00pm; Aprilius One: VIP Area, Krane's Mansion**

"Your going off to battle soon, are you not, father?" asked Vega as he sat across from Krane in the suite in the living room and Krane nodded as he though of the coming battle "then…will you be leaving me alone also?"

"You have nothing to worry about, Vega, I will return with victory in hand!" announced Krane with a grin as he looked at his adopted son "just have faith!"

"Of course, how can I not believe that you will come home after this battle, you will win, right?" asked Vega and Krane smiled with a nod as he stood.

"I have to now go get ready, but I promise that our forces will push back OMNI and pave a way towards the future, that is a promise" smiled Krane before he walked out of the living room.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that short chapter, but it shows how Krane and Vega met as father and son, next is the battles of Jachin Due where Krane stops fighting for awhile afterwards. Review!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13 – LOVELESS – Lucifer's Edition **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me. There will be other things in this and future chapters that also don't belong to me, quotes, can one guess what book it's from.**

* * *

**5:00pm; Jachin Due: Central Block, Briefing Room**

"Lord Krane, when will those Natural Scum make a move, it is time we destroy them for what they have done!" yelled a ZAFT Solider as Krane simply nodded before entering the Briefing Room which was filled by Dark Celestial Valkyrie Commanders.

"As you know, my comrades, we are under attack by the OMNI Enforcers who in their green and jealousy have decided that we are obsolete" announced Krane as he paced back and forth through the lines of Valkyrie Commanders "your superiors understand this and it is up to you to make sure that your teams know why we are fighting this battle, dismissed, except for you! Name!?"

"Heine Westenfluss, Sir, your Lord Lucifel" bowed Heine as he looked upon the Messiah of Newtypes with awe.

"I had heard Heine that you had been placed into the defence of Jachin Due with your team working further out, I want you to be sure that no entity can get near Jachin without having a white flag, understand!?" commanded Krane and Heine saluted before heading out of the meeting room.

"Krane, I will confront Le Creuset, leave that blond bastard to me!" announced Cecile as she ran out of the room while Krane sighed obviously as Antony came in with his usual grin at the thought of being able to hunt down some Naturals so long as it were on the fields of battle.

"I hope that Cecile can do it, Rau deserves an ass whooping for years since he nudged himself into being the top brass of ZAFT Commanders, he only did so by his usage of having Newtype potential" scowled Antony as he crossed over to Krane which the older nodded boringly "so, what to do?"

"We will launch in our Mobile Suites and launch an attack on the enemy forces before they get near Jachin's first defence line, it is for the best if our forces crush the Naturals here today, at the same time we have to make sure that GENESIS doesn't fire down at Earth!" announced Krane with a growl as he left the room and headed towards the hangers with Antony not far behind "tough job, I know, but it is necessary!"

* * *

**5:30pm; Jachin Due: Generator Complex, Walkway **

Rau gave a laugh as he continued through the corridor with a snicker as he constantly remembered why he had even been in this district to begin with, he had wired Jachin Due's self-destruction and when Jachin began Auto-Purge then GENESIS would fire its blast of energy down and encase the Earth in fire, then the battles would begin all over again with OMNI launching more Nuclear attacks at the PLANTs and ZAFT would continue to retaliate with the rewired GENESIS until both sides perished with the Earth in the middle.

"Going somewhere, Rau?" questioned Cecile at a whisper who was leaning on the metal handheld railing that made up the walkway with a button in her hand, she pressed the button and the bulkhead behind her slammed shut and sealed as did the one that Rau had recently walked through, once that was done it was Cecile who stood straight with her palm on her Katana.

"Cecile, you're in my way, care to explain why!?" asked Rau with a raised eyebrow but got defensive when Cecile drew her Katana which glowed a pink colour in the light as was her Katana's name: Prunus or Cherry Blossom in simple English.

"I've come to stop your plan, Rau Le Creuset, do you know the harm that GENESIS can do to the Earth!?" yelled Cecile and Rau gave a chuckle as he swiftly drew his Katana like a snake and sped across the walkway to slice at Cecile who flipped our him and kicked him in the back of the head.

"I don't and neither do I care" sneered Rau as he got defensive.

"Your impossible" scowled Cecile as she slashed at the blond haired Commander with such speed and strength that Rau had to push on the blunt side of his Katana to stop himself go flying backwards and lower his guard "your nothing more than a self-centred Jerk!"

"Aww, I'm hurt, Cecile!" sneered Rau as he slashed at Cecile's midsection but missed as Cecile jumped up and landed on the blunt side of his blade and Rau kept his blade at arm's length as Cecile stabbed down at him.

"Oh, please, but I can wait Rau" countered Cecile as she flipped across the walkway and landed on her feet "you're a defective clone, therefore the Newtype Curse will affect you at a much faster rate than it does to the rest of our kind and I am effected a lot less since I am a Spacenoid, how long until the last dose wears off Rau?"

"Snobby bitch" scowled Rau and Cecile answered with a laugh.

"At least I'm not that Japo Bitch" countered Cecile with a giggle before she drew her Beretta from her uniform "but why wait for your death, why dirty my hands with your blood, why don't I shoot you and watch you drown in your own blood!?"

"And I though you loved me Cecile" sighed Rau and Cecile scowled at the blond haired clone "or are you jealous of Yomiko!?"

"Tch, don't try and sweet talk your way out of this, Rau" spat Cecile as she aimed the gun without even a twitch "you brought this on yourself, even Gilbert knows that your insane by now, you should just…"

Before Cecile could finish the bulkhead that Rau had been heading to which Rau's back was now facing blew in on itself and Yomiko, Yuan, Sergei and Thomas ran in firing their Glocks which caused Cecile to snarl. Cecile quickly jumped off the walkway an over to an opening in the wall which was a maintenance doorway that led to a corridor, Cecile snarled up at Rau but what made Rau's blood run cold was who was standing beside her, Kale stood there with a dark grin and a missile launcher pointed that the walkway bridge; Kale waved with one hand while the other fired the missile. Rau ran as fast as he could up the walkway as the missile impacted and the bridge fell downwards, the missile had skimmed the bridge which had caused the collapse before carrying on to the plasma stabiliser on the opposite side of the chamber which exploded causing all the plasma to rush upwards, Rau heard the screeching laughs of Cecile and Kale as their bulkhead slammed shut and before Rau skidded behind a secondary bulkhead that closed before the plasma reached them.

* * *

**27****th**** September, 9:00am; Jachin Due: Suite areas, Pre-launch relaxation Suites**

"Oddly enough, Kale and Cecile tried to kill me yesterday, would you happen to know why, Krane?" asked Rau but noticed that Krane wasn't paying attention as he hummed a song to himself "Krane!"

"What!?" asked Krane and Rau shuddered before moving on to more important matters.

"Regardless, GENESIS has been activated and OMNI have Nukes, isn't this wonderful, the Fallen are on their way to victory!" announced Rau with a childish laugh however 17 year old Krane Hibiki scowled "what's the matter Krane?"

"Are you sure that we're doing the right thing, destroying the Living Beings on the Earth, I mean?" questioned Krane and Rau lifted an eyebrow questioningly.

"It is a shame that so many have to be sacrificed, however as you know, there is no choice" smirked Rau cruelly as he stood and walked out, Krane glared after Rau before closing his eyes in thought, he next slammed them open and marched out of the room in all hate.

* * *

**1:00pm; Varda; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, main hanger **

"My Lord, your Black Providence is ready, it is equipped with a boosted form of Thermo Whip you have been using under the shield in which we are experimenting which we call a Heat rod" announced the Head Scientist with a grin "who is the target may I ask!?"

"Patrick Zala and his loyalists, Lacus Clyne and the Three Ships Alliance however our main enemy is Rau Le Creuset and GENESIS which we need to capture!!" announced Krane as he gave out his Commands "have Asuzur Launch as well as the Dark Celestials' personalised GINNs and GuAIZ, I'll need you on standby, have Goud Command the Varda while I am in battle!!"

"Yes, my Lord!" nodded the Head Scientist with a smile before Krane headed towards the cockpit of the Black Providence which was soon loaded onto the Launch Catapult and from there launched into the blackness of Jachin Due's battlefield.

* * *

**2:00pm; Outside Jachin Due, Battlefield**

"Come on Kira, you can do better that that, actually try to awaken that other side of you!" laughed Krane as he fired his MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle which in turn the Freedom also fired its own, the two green beams met in the middle and were diffused immediately.

"Shut up!" yelled Kira and Krane laughed as he pointed his DRAGOONs forwards before opening a barrage which the Freedom dodged as Krane also dodged the M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannons and MMI-M15 "Xiphias" railguns of the Freedom.

"Not bad, but for now I have a place to be, goodbye my childhood friend!!" smirked Krane as he disengaged and headed in the direction that he sensed Rau fighting near, but not smirking at the confusion Kira had from their conversation only five minutes before.

"Get out of my way!" screamed Krane as he fired his DRAGOONs around the main body of the OMNI Wing of Mobile Suites, Krane smirked as he fired the MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle at original Providence causing Rau to dodge the incoming shot.

"Krane!?" screamed Rau and Krane chuckled like a child as he fired his beam rifle again.

"Sorry, daddy, but I want to fight over the end of the world!" smirked Krane as he launched his DRAGOONs at the Providence and almost caught the Silver Gundam in a beam net if one of his DRAGOONs hadn't been shot down by one of Rau's DRAGOONs.

"So I take it that this is your final decision? You really are against the plan?" questioned Rau and Krane scowled as he charged forwards with his shield beam saber activated and clashed before the two separated.

"What plan, Genocide, the complete inhabitable recreation of the Earth" scowled Krane as he dodged the Silver Gundam's DRAGOONs "No, Rau, I will not allow you to destroy the blue and green gem in which we all desire!"

"Actually, Krane now that I see it, you might as well go and support your precious Flagship it seems to be in quite a pickle going up against all those Nazca-Classes not to mention the Kusanagi and the Eternal!" laughed Rau as he recalled his DRAGOONs and jetted off in the direction of the Archangel while Krane instead headed back to the Varda.

"Bastard!" scowled Krane as he arrived back at the Varda, he only just had time to launch his DRAGOONs and have them flying behind his Providence as he moved to face the Varda, this in turn sacrificed the DRAGOONs and protected the Varda from the Kusanagi's Positron Cannon.

"Krane, we're here, what are your orders!?" questioned Cecile over the transmission and Krane actually then opened a transmission to all ZAFT Forces in the area as Cecile's Pink Nazca-Class led a Dark Celestials' Fleet of Black and Red Nazca-Classes into the battle area.

"Attention all ZAFT Forces, this is ZAFT Supreme Commander Krane Hibiki, reorganize the Defense Fleets and abandon Jachin Due in favor of defending the PLANTs!!" commanded Krane who cried out as some of the energy from the Positron Shot slipped through and damaged his unit sending shrapnel into his back creating a long and bloody wound, Krane quickly cut off the transmission and downloaded all the data in the Black Providence before opening the cockpit hatch and sending a last Command to the remaining DRAGOONs, one succeeded in destroying the Kusanagi's Lohengrin and Krane typed in the self-destruct code before kicking off from the inside of the Black Providence and floating towards a open hatch on the Varda.

The Nuclear Explosion sent the Varda with Krane aboard rocking away from the combat area which the large ship followed by activating its remaining booster engines and moved away with all haste, its commander was injured and could only of course stubbornly command from the rear of their forces now much to Krane's and the doctor's annoyance, the battle ended without a victory for the Dark Celestials but instead brought peace to the world…

* * *

**2nd October, 10:00am; Aprilius One: VIP Area, Private Hospital**

"Daddy!" announced a voice and Vega ran into the room with a big grin on his face as he looked at his adopted father "how are you feeling today!?"

"A lot better, I should be able to leave soon, how is the ZAFT Academy!?" questioned Krane with a smile as he looked at his son.

"It's okay, I met a new friend in there, when your home can I bring him to visit?" questioned Vega who was biting his lower lip and Krane simply nodded while acting giddy.

"I'll be out in a few days, that I promise" smiled Krane as he rested his head and though about his brother: Kira Yamato before remembering the LOVELESS Book Version written by Lucifer himself and then he decided that is who he had to become _"__Dreams of the morrow hath shattered soul, Pride is Lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh, such is...the fate of a monster"_

* * *

**Info – And so that is the end of the battles, in Mobile Suites anyway, next Krane will be meeting Shane except that it will be more drawn out than it previously was and it will explain why the two have such a fierce hatred at the world. Review!!**


	15. Chapter 15

****

Chapter 14 – The Fallen Angel

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me. There will be other things in this and future chapters that also don't belong to me, quotes, can one guess what book it's from.**

* * *

**25th November, C.E. 71, 12:14am; Arcadia, Major Meeting Room**

"Is everything going according to plan?" asked Krane as he leaned against the desk before him "do we know where Kira is?"

"He is at Orb, Rau is expecting him to be assassinated, he wants Kira to join him" explained soon to be Deity Commander 'Samuel Phillips' "should we do something, Lucifel, hard to tell with all these rumours going about"

"Neither, I now go by the name Lucifer as I fall from the Heaven of Arcadia to the Hell of Neo-Atlantis" explained Krane as he stood there with his black katana with purple writing on it that spelt out: Deus Mortis in Latin or God of Death this eventually did a 180 and pointed towards either Hades or the Devil which this meant that Krane's namesake was the indirect name of the sword "neither of you will do anything, is that understood Alexiel? You too Rosiel!?"

"Of course, your majesty, oh God of Darkness!" announced Cecile with a smile.

"Yeah whatever, everything is prepared for my next mission, whether it is as 'Samuel Phillips', Inorganic Angel Rosiel or as Kale Boonar" announced Samuel/Kale "I am willing to serve!"

"Excellent, your next mission is to act as an ex-Dark Celestial still in my service as a spy for the Clyne Faction, however you will be acting as a double agent!" announced Krane with a smirk "meanwhile, I will be gathering up my allies in the Fallen before leaving for ZAFT, I will leave however I will be leaving a few intentionally behind! Cecile, will you join me!?"

"Of course, if I spend another night near Yomiko, I'll puke!" announced Cecile and Krane smirked at the almighty warrior.

"Very well, I never found out, what are you Katana names?" asked Krane and the two chosen to be Deities smirked.

"Mine is Latin for Cherry Blossom: Prunus" shrugged Cecile with a smirk.

"Mine is Latin for Corpse: Corpus" smirked Kale causing Krane to shrug in none interest.

"I've a meeting with Rashnu, so I'll see the two of you later when we blow our way out of Arcadia!" announced Krane before heading off through the chamber doors before he continued on down the corridor.

**

* * *

**

**1:00pm; Arcadia, Corridor**

Krane paced down the corridor as he headed for the meeting point in which he would meet Rashnu, he had to speak to him about Kira, and Rau had promised that he wouldn't use Kira however, when Krane was betraying the Fallen he doubted that someone like Rau would keep their word.

"Lucifel!" announced Rau as he stepped out of a doorway that Krane had just passed.

"Ah, Rashnu, you wanted to see me?" asked Krane as he turned to face the blonde.

"The Council isn't happy about you turning on us a Jachin, they were hoping to be able to fire GENESIS and destroy a large population of humanity on Earth, then the Newtypes would rise up and rule the world!" announced Rau as he looked at his oldest son.

"I have my reasons for turning on the Newtype Elder Council, their plan would have destroyed the Earth as we know it, as you put it: 'the world would burn'" growled Krane as he looked at his father in return "besides, I am tired of answering to the Newtype Council, when it is we of the royals who should lead the Newtypes into a new Era!"

"So, you want to turn against the Council governing body that had been leading the Newtypes in place of the original Royalty, I see" smiled Rau as he thought "it also seems that Christopher is spreading corruption into the council since becoming a Deity, I can see, why you desire to overthrow the council since they are considering of doing away with you"

"But?" asked Krane and Rau smirked.

"They find you too useful to get rid of…yet, after we have the upper hand, they will get rid of you" sighed Rau as he trailed a hand through his hair.

"Hence why I have to leave, right?" asked Krane and Rau smirked in understanding "they are giving me that opportunity, I already have a plan in place, I will not fail!"

"You've been planning this, you expected that the Council would want to finish you and so you planned to escape with those in Squadron, well I won't stop you" chuckled Rau at his child's forecast, even if it was, a few years ahead of its time.

"Thank you, Rau, I guess we may fight again on opposite sides" smiled Krane as he prepared to walk off "however, as an ally, will you help me secretly to escape?"

"Yes, I may not be a Deity yet however, I want to see what dream you desire for the human race" explained Rau and Krane nodded "good day, Lucifer!"

"Good day and goodbye Rashnu" smiled Krane before continuing on to the hanger where he finished preparations.

**

* * *

**

**3:00pm; Arcadia, Private Hanger**

Krane smiled as he entered the hanger and looked at the line of SINNs and Providence MKII Prototypes, he would use one of the Providence units, to escape the Fallen homeland.

"Lucifer, all of our forces are almost ready to leave, we have a ZAFT Fleet with the Varda awaiting our arrival!" announced Cecile as she walked forwards.

"Good work, Alexiel" nodded Krane as he walked over to a black Providence MKII.

"Your majesty, I will be heading over to the Clyne Faction, as soon as you and our allies have escaped to ZAFT!" announced Kale as he stepped forwards.

"Thank you, Rosiel" nodded Krane as he pondered "how long until we can leave?"

"An hours time, however, it would be wise to leave at Seven!" announced Cecile as she planned causing Krane to nod "shall we leave at that time, your majesty!?"

"Yes, we'll leave under cover, when it is expected that as many soldiers as possible are asleep" commanded Krane "remain on standby until that time!"

"Yes, your majesty!" saluted both Cecile and Kale in unison.

* * *

**7:00pm; Outside Arcadia, Battlefield**

Krane smirked as he launched in the Providence MKII and headed through the blackness of space towards the meeting point that they had agreed upon, Krane smirked when he felt a familiar Fallen presence that belonged to Christopher Green and began to head towards the Deity Commander's location where he awaited in a SINN, it seemed the annoying Council member wasn't going to let Krane go.

"Krane, you're a traitor to the Fallen, you have no right to face me, you filthy traitor!" yelled Christopher as he launched the SINN's DRAGOONs which spun around the Providence MKII.

"Feeling lucky, you're the traitor and a tyrant, you rule the council and now your going to attempt to kill a Newtype Royal!?" questioned Krane with a yell, as he fired the 'Judicium' Type22 Large Beam Rifle at the SINN which dodged.

"How dare you! You insult the memory of the Newtype Royals, you are traitorous filth, you could never be a Newtype Royal!" yelled Christopher but froze in fear when Krane destroyed all the SINN's DRAGOONs during Christopher's little rant.

"Using such blind emotion, there is no hope for such people, you are therefore expendable!" announced Krane as the Providence MKII launched its DRAGOONs and destroyed the limbs, Subflight Lifter and Railguns of the SINN before the Providence MKII kicked the SINN remains into a nearby asteroid "now, be gone, Christopher!!"

"C…could he really be a Newtype Royal, but they were killed off, does that mean Rau…" winced Christopher as he thought through all the possibilities as he watched the black Providence MKII head off.

* * *

**20****th**** June, C.E. 72, 3:00pm; Aprilius One: Government Building, Winged Whale Antechamber**

"Tell me Chairman Canaver, the essences needed to rule!?" questioned Krane as he stood with the woman who had removed Eliza Joule and had her arrested for war crimes.

"Being able to maintain peace as well as control over the masses!" answered Chairwoman Canaver as she looked at Evidence-No1- while ignoring Krane as well as Gilbert and Rau off to the side.

"What about you Gilbert?" questioned Krane as he turned to the blond and noir haired men "Rau!?"

"The will needed to complete your mission, no matter the sacrifice!" announced Rau with a shrug of his white coat.

"The will needed to make a change in the way the world is eventually worked to attempt to control Destiny itself!" announced Gilbert as he looked Krane straight in the face.

"All interesting choices but no, the reason I find may be the most correct!" announced Krane before even Chairwoman Canaver turned to look at him "power, to control all forms of power also to be able to destroy and/or subjugate all before you…to have the will and power therefore to destroy the world and recreate it anew!!"

"It must be a matter of opinion then!" smirked Rau as he moved to walk away.

"Also, that is the reason why I want the Dark Celestials reborn, ZAFT is made to look weak compared to the OMNI Enforcers since they enlisted Phantom Pain!" announced Krane as he turned to face Canaver who shook her head "and why not!?"

"Because, your forces are too drastic in your missions, I understand that you want the Dark Celestials to be reborn in higher numbers however we both know that at this present in time you are still gathering forces to yourself" announced Canaver with a scowl "the Dark Celestials will therefore be committing Shadow Operations rather than be a part of the ZAFT Military's centre of Command, you have to understand that a strong army is no longer needed as we have now entered a time of peace, possibly that will last for a long time yet to come"

"It won't last, my forecasts predict that OMNI will make a move in the next year and then everything will collapse, if we are not ready then the entire of ZAFT will fall to Blue Cosmos" muttered Krane with a snarl but Canaver seemed hardly to care.

"Then we will fall, if you are right then I will admit to the council that you were wrong regardless of if I am still in office or if I am not, regardless you and your Dark celestials can do as you wish so long as you don't reveal yourself as the epicentre of the ZAFT Military!" announced Canaver and Krane snarled "you are the ZAFT High Supreme Commander and you are allowed to recruit more who are worthy also to the rank of Supreme Commander, we have given you power beyond your wildest dreams, don't you accept that?"

"I accept that you are weak, Chairwoman, you are not willing to do the necessity to make sure that we survive" scowled Krane as he stepped away before turning and walking away down the corridor but was stopped by a hand.

"If I have your vote, then I could possibly become the head of the PLANT Supreme Council and then I would agree to using the resources that fled from Orb in production of even stronger forces, eventually I will even pass the bill for your Dark Celestials to be reborn stronger than ever" announced Gilbert Durandal who owned the hand "so, what will it be, do I have your vote!?"

"Very well, I need the Dark Celestials to become the Head of the ZAFT Military Again, how dare she put all of our elites in a Shadow Military movement" scowled Krane as he continued on walking.

* * *

**10****th**** September, 11:00am; Antarctica: near Frostfang, on route to Fallen Training Facility**

"Well at least someone is keeping up" smiled Vega as he turned to the Newtype Soldier beside him.

"Yeah, well I'm a Spacenoid too" smiled the Soldier as he turned his head to talk to Vega.

"From where!?" asked Vega and the Soldier smiled.

"Arcadia" smiled the Soldier and stepped forwards when Vega laughed "what!? You know Arcadia, have you been there!?"

"I haven't, but there is a major Newtype Base there, right!? A large base a distance from the Earth or Neo-Atlantis usually means…" started Vega.

"Nothing else out there!" both of them said in unison and then broke down laughing.

"Hey Zake! Both me and…" started Vega but the Solider cut in.

"Liam" smiled the Solider as he pulled off his piloting helmet causing Vega to take in a gasp of air.

"Both Liam and I, we're both backwater experts!" smirked Vega before walking on with a grinning Liam following.

"Good, keep going then" announced Zake as he shouted after them.

* * *

**30****th**** September, 9:00pm; Aprilius One: Government Building, Krane's Office**

"You turned on the Fallen, good Lord, you have guts" smirked Asuzur as he leaned against the desk "Zake and his little team are observing the Fallen Training area, Kale has disappeared and Cecile is backing your building of her own Eternal-Class Battleship to replicate the Fallen's Avenger project, also Gilbert is pushing in the Council for we to be able to use more powers in the military"

"Very good, what news on the ZAKU II Project, may I ask?" questioned Krane and Asuzur trailed a hand through his hair.

"We should begin Mass Production for the Dark Celestials in about half a year's time, we have confirmation that the Fallen will be using the SINNs and the Mass Produced Providence MKII for their military operations, they will not be able to stand against our ZAKU II units!" announced Asuzur as he pressed a button on a terminal and the schematics of four Mobile Suites appeared.

"The Celestial Gundam Project in underway, soon we of the Dark Celestials will have your own Gundams, not the flimsy units that Gilbert is designing either" smirked the Head Scientist as he sipped tea "I believe Gilbert's project was Gaia, Chaos, Abyss, Impulse, Saviour and the Minerva"

"If you must know it was I who funded the Minerva's production, once built we can use it as a test bed for our future Minerva-Class Frigate designs and our limited production Minerva-Class Battleships" muttered Krane as he called up the ship's schematics before looking at the Varda's design "what happened to the _Seven Angels_?"

"The ship is under lock and Key by the Fallen at L4, it is out of our grasp at the moment, but you can make it up to me by building me a Minerva-Class Battleship" smirked Asuzur and Krane shrugged.

* * *

**5****th**** October, 8:00pm: Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"Kira has joined the Fallen, you know!" announced Gilbert over a real-time transmission between the PLANTs and the empty bridge of the Varda.

"And I heard you became Chairman, Congratulations!!" announced Krane as he smiled neutrally.

"Indeed, the Destiny Plan is certainly possible now, but I want to know something…" smirked PLANTs Supreme Chairman Gilbert Durandal from the Varda's main screen.

"What is it, Gil!?" questioned Krane like a child, however both sides of the transmission knew that child had died the day the ZAFT Prodigy: Krane Yamato the Dark Commander, had been born.

"What type of Destiny are you trying to shape!?" questioned Gil and Krane made a face; it was always like Gilly to think of one thing: Destiny.

"If you're talking about the dream I want to pursue: Imperialism, I want the known world to become an Empire where all human beings, both Natural and Coordinators, can awaken as Newtypes!" announced Krane "after all, some naturals have naturally evolved into Newtypes on their own, but it's only a dream"

"Odd, considering that you wanted to create this world however you say that it is only a dream, your beginning to undermine yourself!?" pondered Gil suspicious as he concentrated on the High Supreme Commander and wondered if the young Newtype Prince was lying, that would be difficult to find out considering that Krane's emotions were like a closed book to even Rau Le Creuset at times.

"Think what you want, I have work to do, when you see Kira give him the High Supreme Commander's regards!" announced Krane before he signed off then he continued to think aloud to himself when Gilbert couldn't hear "your should have kept that dream of yours under the hood, Gilbert, who knows how many would fight tooth and nail against it!!"

* * *

**18****th**** May, 5½ months before the Armoury One Incident, 12:00pm; Mendel-Type Lab Colony, Walkway**

Bullets sizzled through the air as Krane walked through the lab's main corridor, he wore a crimson leather shirt that was bullet proof and a loose black jacket that billowed behind him like a storm cloud, his black combat boots came up above his knees and had a slight heel to increase traction, ironically this was Krane's favourite attire after what happened at the Failed Ultimate Coordinator massacre at the original Mendel, the place where he had killed his birth father: Ulen Hibiki.

"Everything is under control, what should we do with this lab, the press are going to ask questions!?" announced Zake as he stood outside the lab control room.

"We will move the Colony closer to Meteor City's location, we will announce that it was being used as an Extended creating facility but by who is unknown, Gilbert will have difficulty countering this without revealing himself as…" started Krane however a soldier interrupted much to Krane's annoyance.

"Forgive me, Commander, but we have a living test subject in cell block 5!" announced the soldier who wore a Black FAITH badge that marked that they were either members of the Supreme Commanders squads or a soldier in the Dark Celestials.

Within the next moment Krane had projected both a new path to walk on as well as his growing Newtype powers to concentrate on in the told direction, he quickly paced in the direction given before breaking into a full out sprint, soldiers stared surprised as he passed and some even saluted. Krane was glad that he had reached the subject storing level before either Zake or Asuzur; he opened the door to find two soldiers standing around a cell noted as number 5 with a third in commander's uniform which was now stained red which caused Krane to walk faster to the area outside the site of the scared but determined Newtype pressure.

"What is going on!?" questioned Asuzur as he also entered not long afterwards.

"It is something that Krane has taken priority over!" answered Zack simply as he also entered the room; he could sense his brother also making his way in their general direction.

"My Lord, that child…killed our captain!" announced a soldier who continued to stand there still stunned and surprised.

"I can see that, do we know what the specimen was used for, who in our files does he resemble!?" questioned Krane as he looked at the two guards.

"Confirmation, Shinn Asuka, however our allies at the PLANTs have located a Shinn Asuka training under the command of Sacred Commander Krane Yamato, so we have 90% confirmation that this is not the same person!" muttered a soldier as he began to get over his shock.

Ignoring their following pleas Krane entered into the cell and kneeled beside the child who looked only 16 years old, Krane from then on kept sending words of comfort to the boy in hopes that he would calm down long enough for Krane to get him out of there without making the guards go berserk in the event but his Newtype connection held strong as he continued with the metal probing, the child soon gave into the warmth that Krane was offering and fell to sleep almost immediately however the child still tensed as Krane lifted him up into his arms.

"Orders, my lord!?" questioned one of the soldiers as Krane exited with the child.

"Prepare the Varda for my arrival with…Shane, I will be heading along soon, I want this placed occupied and cleaned up by then!" commanded Krane as he walked away with Shane in his arms.

* * *

**19****th**** May, 1:00am; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Medical Wing**

"The DNA Structure of this child is amazing, he is defiantly a Newtype but also he carries different genes yet the same birth structure of Rau Le Creuset and Rey Za Burrel, it may be possible that he was replicated from a Atlantian descendent!" announced the Head Scientist as he walked into the black corridor like rooms that were marked out along the opposite side of the medical level, they were used by commanders to spy on some subjects but usually injured enemies were more of a concern.

"I see, I would like to take him under my wing, he is a Newtype and therefore he will be useful for our goals" announced Krane as he looked at the sleeping milk skinned teen through the blackened glass where he could not be seen from the patient's side.

"You like him don't you, you see yourself within his shoes, also there is something you may find interesting" announced the Head Scientist "it seems that two drugs were created to turn people into Ultimate and Perfect Coordinators, we know that the Ultimate type was used during a recent medical exam on the PLANTs however is a weak strand that cannot stand fully against one that has been an Ultimate Coordinator from birth, the other was recently given to the boy you see before you making him a Perfect Coordinator and allowing you to not lead a life of loneliness!"

"Good, and who do you expect received the Ultimate drug, let me guess…" smirked Krane before the Head Scientist and he faced each other with insane smirks.

"Shinn Asuka!" they both announced at the same time followed by a chuckle, what humour this was, Krane finds Shane while Kira recently begins to train Shinn Asuka.

"It seems Gilbert took a liking to the kid, he had Newtype potentials during his 1st Medical test and therefore Gilbert observed him until he called young Shinn in for a second, you can guess he was told some crap about vitamin boosters while he was given the Ultimate Coordination Drug!" announced the Head Scientist "the boy after all has become an Ace of late, some of course to Kira's training, however he is evolving a lot faster than a normal Coordinator which he wouldn't have done before that second Medical Test! Also it seems that our scientists took a liking to the young man and relieved themselves, he isn't supposed to exist so raping him wouldn't cause the scientists any problem, to make matters worse the boy has the Asuka Empathy making him able to sense the emotions of others which is worsened through touch!"

"I agree with you that it is possible, I will take Shane back to my room and take care of him in this fragile state, is he healthy enough to be moved!?" questioned Krane as he looked at the Head Scientist who nodded.

Krane decided as he picked up Shane that he would give the younger the small single bed in his office for him to stay at, besides he wanted to keep the young Newtype close to him to decrease the risk to his life, once Krane arrived in his office he pulled off the hospital gown before placing the boxers wearing Shane into the small bed before heading over with anger to his desk so that he could lecture Gilbert on what had happened.

* * *

**9:00am; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Mess Hall**

Krane walked into the Mess Hall and sighed when he saw a few of his officers surrounding the new Shane Asuka who crouched defensively in the corner, sighing he crossed over towards the little gathering and Antony moved to follow as the two crossed, Krane 'Ahemed' and the small circle split down the middle to allow Krane passage into the centre.

"Ah, Shane, I see that your awake" smiled Krane as he stretched his hand out to the boy who took it carefully causing Krane to chuckle with a roll of his eyes "no biting or snarling now, trust me, Zake scared me for life with that"

"Who are you?" asked Shane as he sat down beside Krane and winced from the pain in his rear end.

"I'm Krane Hibiki, I am sorry about what those scientists did to you, but you can be assured that I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again" smiled Krane as he cupped Shane's cheek and was surprised when Shane kissed his wrist, Antony meanwhile was fuming before the marched out of the room.

* * *

**2nd September C.E. 73, 1:45pm; Fleet HQ, Meeting Room**

"Lord Lucifer, what news do you have on the Fallen, they aren't going to wait forever before 'purifying' the world?" asked Asuzur and Krane smirked.

"I want to observe them for a little while longer, Amy, that's all" shrugged Krane as he turned to Asuzur before turning to the Head Scientist "meanwhile, the Celestial Gundam project, how long until it is underway, Andras?"

"We are and will be having problems with some of the weapons, however, the project should go ahead as scheduled" explained the Head Scientist and Krane nodded "the main problems is the physics behind the Despair's Eclipse Cannon and the 'Reaper' Gamma Cannon however, the problem is only temporary, we will cure the problems in due time as our research fields grow"

"Very well, then I would like you to meet our newest members" smirked Krane as he looked towards the new comers who were Cecile and Shane "this is Cecile Boonar as you know who is known as the Fallen Organic Angel Alexiel, she is searching for her brother: Fallen Inorganic Angel Rosiel, this however is Shane Asuka and is known as Samael…my Angel of Death and has the ability to become a Hell Hound!"

"Welcome" nodded Asuzur before turning back to the table as Krane and Shane walked out.

"So, where has Antony gone!?" questioned Shane and Krane scowled as he thought.

"He probably has gone off in jealousy at the fact I want you around more than I do him, ah Vega, how was you day?" asked Krane as Krane's oldest son walked over with a smile.

"Ah, Shane, are you becoming my new father?" questioned Vega and Shane gave a look of disbelief while Krane chuckled "as for my day, dad, it went amazing as I tested the new Ash Prototype unit!"

"Very good, Shane may be joining our family as he so wishes however I have a mission to the both of you, Shane is to go to Meteor City and observe the gathering of our forces while Vega is to go to the training facility I have set up at L6, it is time you became a Cyber-Newtype" smiled Krane and the two saluted before heading off in different direction, Krane couldn't help but smile as his lover and oldest headed off to do their missions.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end, which is where Dark Destiny as well as the Krane and the Dark Celestials series carries off, now you know how Krane acted as the turning point for Kira…if you haven't guessed it is because of Krane's presence that Kira gradually awoke as a Newtype! Review!! **


End file.
